Where the hell did the monkey go?
by Wish.I.Were.A.Mistress
Summary: Four girls become support act for McFly by winning a contest...and they have to live together. Madness-and romance-ensues. Throw in a monkey, and you have this story. Harry/OC Danny/OC Dougie/OC Tom/OC
1. Battle of the Bands?

Megan yawned, starting up her computer. Life had become oddly monotonous recently; it made her very sad. However, there wasn't much she could do about it. Or so she thought.

Once her computer was started, she immediately opened up the internets. And…wow….for once she was shocked to find that she had an email. It was from Paul, a very good friend of hers whom she met at summer camp. She hadn't spoken to him recently, but that was because he and his new band were having issues.

She opened the email. It said:

HEY! Sorry I haven't written in ages. How's it going? What's uni like? I hope all's well.

I know it's random that I emailed you, but I _had_ to tell you this. I was at work today and I saw a leaflet for a battle of the bands. I think you should try it out. That friend of yours I met was wicked on guitar. And I _know_ you have enough friends to form a band.

At that point, Megan stopped reading. Battle of the bands? Sounds like a GREAT idea! Immediately, she called up Karen and June and Ali, while typing an email to Paul asking for the information.

"GUYS! I HAVE THE BEST IDEA EVER!!"

"What is it?" June asked.

Karen was quiet. As was Ali. Megan was afraid they had poofed. "Paul said that he saw a thing for a battle of the bands, and…we should make a band!" It worked too; Karen could play guitar, June could play bass, and Ali could play drums. That would be totally perfect.

Of course, the other three LOVED the idea. Megan felt brilliant, and was really excited to forward Paul's reply to her to her friends. The next few months were going to be incredible; Megan could tell.

(**A month or so later…)**

"**Guys, this is the best song," said Karen one day at band practice.**

"**It doesn't make **_**any**_** sense," said Ali.**

"**Does that matter?" asked June. **

"**The point is, we are master songwriters," commented Megan.**

**The girls were very proud of themselves because they had a couple of songs written, they could play lots of cover songs, and they had a name: Restless Winds. It didn't sound to girly, and it was from a Beatles song, of course. The girliest part of the band was Karen's black-with-white-polka-dots guitar, and that was kind of irony mixed with Bowie and punk.**

"**So, we play that song for the Battle of the Bands, and what else? We need two covers," said Ali. "I think we should play 'Misery Business' by Paramore."**

"**Yeah, that," said Megan. "And I hope you guys don't mind, but I really wanna play McFly song."**

"**That sounds good," said June.**

**"Something off Wonderland, maybe?" asked Karen.**

**"We can't play anything from that album," Ali pointed out.**

**"Right…" said Karen.**

**"Aaaah!" said Megan.**

**"What?" asked June.**

**"'Met This Girl!'"**

**"That's good," said Ali.**

**"Love that song," said Karen.**

**"And we know it, too," said June.**

**"We just have to practice it like our lives depend on it," said Megan.**

**"Well…they sort of do," said Karen.**

**Everyone laughed.**


	2. Battle of the Bands

_A few weeks had passed and it became time to pack up and move along to England. They all met at June's apartment to grab a cab to the airport together. _

_"Aaaah!! I can't decide!" She yelled as Megan, the last person to arrive walked through the front door._

_"What are you screaming 'bout?" Karen asked. _

_"My dad bought me a new bass for my birthday, and I can't decide whether to bring that one or Reila." _

_"Oh, don't mess with a good thing, grab Reila, we have to go." Ali said._

_"But Henry'll get lonely. That's it I'm grabbing both." June decided._

_Karen walked in from the kitchen, saying as she walked, "Dude there's Champagne in your fridge, can we drink this before we go." With out waiting for an answer she grabbed four glasses. _

_After it was opened and poured a toast was made. "To us!" Megan said._

_"To us!" we all repeated. _

_"Oh, frick, come on we're gonna be late!" Ali yelled, grabbing their arms. We just made their plane, arriving in England in the morning. They shared a suite with two rooms and two beds in each._

_"Oh thank god! I haven't slept in over twenty four hours!" Karen exclaimed crashing down on her bed. _

_"Tell me about it." Ali agreed._

_"Can't function." Megan complained._

_"Ugh…" was June's only reply. They ended up all sleeping on Karen's bed that night, pretty much because it was the one they crashed into on the way to their own beds, and slept the day away. The next day would be final rehearsal before the battle of the bands and they all needed the rest. Besides, they had a surprise wakening the next day. _

_Ali, being the first one up, was waiting for the others and surfing the net, when she suddenly let out a, "AAAAHHHH!! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!!"_

_"Ok, you better be dying out there to wake me up." Megan yelled running out of their bedroom._

_"I know you're my sister, but I'd totally kill you right now if I though it would save me some sleep." Karen was equally as angry. Once they were all there Ali explained._

_"You'll never guess what I found out! I was trying to find more about this competition we're in, and you'll never guess who the judges are! The MCFLY BOYS!!"_

_They all let out all let out an excited scream that would be remembered for years to come by the other sleeping guests. Grabbing at Ali's open laptop they were even more excited to find out the prize of the competition: one year as McFly's support band, including staying with them in their mansion. That night they all went to bed (in the correct places) uneasy, but also looking forward to what everyone expected to be one of the best days of their lives._

The next day, everyone else was up before Ali, so they glomped her when they found she was still sleeping.

"What the frikkin fuck is wrong with you dumb asses??"

"GLOMP," Karen yelled, and they jumped on her again.

"Yesterday you almost broke my laptop in half, and now you tackle me. I'm already not having fun," Ali grumbled.

"Deal with it in therapy, darling," Megan, June, and Karen said in unison. They had gotten very good at that since they started the band.

McFly had booked the Globe Theatre for the show. They would be sitting in the upper balcony, looking straight down at the bands.

"Should we take the Underground, or a cab?" June asked.

"Definitely a cab," Ali said. "The last time I took the Underground, some creepy dude was following me."

"The Underground it is," said Megan. Ali made a face, and Megan smiled.

"So who knows the London Underground by heart?" Karen asked. No one replied. "That what I thought," she said. "We'll take a cab, but we have to pool our pounds."

"I brought my credit card; it'll be fine," said Megan.

"Let's find an ATM," suggested June.

They went to the nearest Tesco and got 300 pounds. And while they were at it, they bought a pack of Mars Bars and some chips.

"We'll need these for the journey," Karen said.

The cab driver was very nice. He asked where they were going, and how long they were staying in London. He knew exactly where the Globe was and they had a very nice conversation about Shakespeare.

"I told you London cabbies were incredibly polite," Ali said.

"Yeah, whatever, that's 1 thing you were right about out of 3 trillion you were wrong about," said the others.

"That's it, I quit," Ali said. But they knew she was joking because she was laughing.

They stared up at the theatre in awe.

"Just imagine. Shakespeare performed some of his most famous plays in this very building. He was probably standing right here," said Ali.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD THERE'S MCFLY!!" Karen shouted.

It was true. The boys of McFly were climbing out of their limousine at that very moment.

"And there's that," Ali said.

"Forget the Renaissance. Live in the present," June said to Ali.

They weren't shocked by the vast amount of bands that were competing. They signed in with a very snotty woman, and went to tune up. Ali had her lucky drumsticks, Karen had her lucky guitar, June had chosen Reila, and Megan had her guitar. They were ready.

Ali surveyed the competition. She started to critique them: "Dumb asses, emo wannabes, Paramore wannabes, McFly wannabes, rappers, country singers, Spice Girls wannabes. I think we have a chance, guys."

"You're being judgmental," lectured Megan.

"Am I wrong?"

"No," said Megan.

"All right, guys. Time to get ready," said June.


	3. Battle of the Bands!

"Ah fuck!" Megan exclaimed. "Guys…we're on…like…now!!" She took a few deep breaths. Of course, Megan was the one to freak out. She was the one who got stage fright.

All three of the other girls glared at her. "BREATH!!"

Megan stuck her tongue out at them. Then, she started strumming the chords to "Wonderwall" obsessive compulsively. And, she was whispering to Lalianna, her black and electric-blue guitar. It was one of her many nervous habits.

"And now, give it up for RESTLESS WINDS!!" The announcer exclaimed. McFly looked bored. Most of these bands were pretty shitty. They were all dumb asses, or wannabes of some sort, or at least in Harry's opinion.

Timidly, the four girls jumped onstage, setting themselves up quickly. They all tried really hard not to think too hard about anything but the music. Once they were ready Megan hissed an anxious "WAIT!!"

June walked over to her to calm her down. It wasn't difficult; June just petted Megan as if she were a cat. "Calm down. Life moves. Just…you know…chill."

"Ok…but…what are we playing first again."

June sighed. "Remember? We agreed to 'Met This Girl', then the one we wrote, and then 'Misery Business'. You can handle it."

"Right…umm…" Megan sighed. "I guess I'll do the whole introducing us thing…"

Karen smiled. "Megan being not shy! Oh no! It's the apocalypse!!" she joked. Megan stuck her tongue out at her.

A small, "umm," half whispered into the mic drew McFly's attention back to the stage. It was a little refreshing to see this mismatched group of girls, each wearing relaxed looking clothes which could have been more flattering, though none of the girls looked hideous. In fact, the boys thought that the girls were beautiful.

"This is…well…you'll recognize it," Megan laughed shyly. Ali counted off wordlessly, and they began to sing, both June and Ali, and Karen and Megan in perfect harmony, just as they had practiced it.

"_Well I met this girl/just the other day/I hope I don't regret/all the things that I've said now_,"June and Ali began. McFly sat up straighter. Danny was particularly impressed; these girls were doing his part, and they were doing it well.

**The girls came off stage and they were really, really excited.**

"**Did you see them? They didn't look bored!" said Karen.**

"**I know…we rocked-eth the show-eth," said Megan.**

"**Nice Shakespeare talk," said Ali.**

**The girls and the other bands waited for ten anxious minutes as the judges deliberated. During the ten minutes, Ali was pacing, Megan was curled into a ball on June's lap, and Karen sat with a blank, staring look on her face.**

"**Bands, you can come out now," said the stage-manager-person.**

**Karen forgot to breathe for a moment.**

"**Remember what that guy said on the eight grade retreat? Smell the flowers…blow out the candles," said June.**

**Karen started to breathe, but then clutched June's arm and dug her nails into it.**

"**Right…um…we have a winner," said Dougie.**

"**It is…" said Harry.**

"**RESTLESS WINDS!" Danny finished.**

**All of them were silent for a moment, but then Ali said: "Dude…we won," and all of them started to jump and scream.**

"**I TOLD YOU WE HAD NO COMPETITION!" Ali yelled.**

**The Mcfly boys came over to meet the screaming girls.**

"**So…you won," said Dougie.**

"**We'll take you back to your hotel so you can get your bags and bring them with us," said Danny with a smile. **

**Karen and Megan got really nervous and started to blush. **

"**Are you guys okay?" asked Tom.**

"**We're just…nervous," confessed Megan.**

"**Don't get nervous," he said. "You'll know use pretty well by the end of the night.**


	4. Truth or Dare?

_After grabbing their bags they all made their way back to the Mcfly mansion in the their limo. Eight people was a lot for one car, so Megan sat on June's lap._

_"So, you guys are really close?" Tom asked._

_Megan replied, "Oh yeah, we all are. God, we went to middle school together."_

_"Craziness." Karen put in._

_"So, Restless Winds, that's a Beatles reference right?" Dougie asked._

_"Hells yeah." They said in unison, before breaking out into an infectious laughter._

_Soon they arrived at the house and made their ways to their rooms to unpack. After a little while they all met up in Ali's room to talk._

_"I can't believe this is happening! It's like…whoa! How'd we get here, you know?" June stumbled through her excited words._

_"I know you sound like you've been doing too much pot. I mean, come on, a coherent sentence please!" Ali commented._

_"Guys, Ali's picking one me!" June said in a whiny voice. _

"_Oh stop arguing you two, let's head downstairs, I'm starving and I heard the Mcfly boys have a really good professional chef." Karen said, leading them out of the room._

_All the while they weren't the only ones having a band meeting. _

"_So, what d'you guys think of the girls?" Harry asked._

"_Hot damn, I could bang that Karen girl." Dougie responded._

"_You could bang most girls." Danny pointed out._

"_Ok, fair, but her especially." _

"_I don't know," Tom started, "I thought Megan was cute."_

"_Dude, as long as they've got some sort of brain, a sense of humor and can play the instruments, that's all that matters to me." Harry said. They all shook their heads as if he were being foolish. "What?" _

_At that moment the girls walked down the stairs. "And what brings you guys down so quickly?" Dougie asked cockily, as if the answer were going to be him._

"_The prospect of food." June answered truthfully. The others nodded in agreement. After dinner they all settled in the big comfortable living room. _

"_So, you said something about how we'd all know a lot more about each other by the end of the night. What did you have in mind?" Karen asked._

"_Oh, you know, the classic." Danny began._

"_Alcohol and truth or dare." Harry finished as Dougie pulled out a bottle from a cabinet in the corner of the room with some glasses._

"_Ok, I'll go first." Tom volunteered. They were all a little nervous, but didn't dream of backing out, as they knew it was going to turn out to be an interesting night._

"Truth or dare?" Megan asked, not sure what the answer would be.

"Er…truth," replied Tom.

"Why did you guys cover the Ghostbusters song?"

"We were kind of bored that day. Thought we'd try something new," Tom said nonchalantly.

"I have a question for everyone," said Danny.

"Ask away," said June and Karen.

"Who here is a virgin? Just raise your hands."

June and Ali raised their hands. Dougie was inwardly happy that Karen wasn't a virgin, and Tom wondered to whom Megan had lost it.

"We'll have to do something about that," said Danny flirtatiously to June and Ali.

"I think we'd both prefer someone who knew what he was doing," said Ali.

"I've done Lindsay Lohan. I think that would count as experienced," said Harry.

"Lindsay Lohan would be pleasured by a pickle," said Megan and Karen. They then high-fived because they had both been thinking the same thing.

"Let's bring out the drinks, then," said Dougie.

"I don't drink," said Ali.

"We'll have to fix that," said Danny, again.

"Do you have any tequila?" asked Megan.

"It's around here somewhere. Go find it, Dougie," said Harry.

"Okay, new game. If you don't want to tell the truth or do a dare, you have to drink," said June.

"Sounds fair," everyone agreed.

"Ali, truth or dare," said Danny.

"Dare," said Ali.

"Lose your virginity," said Danny. Ali could tell it was a joke, but she changed her mind.

"I think I'll have a drink, instead," she said.

As the night went on, friendships started to form between the two bands. Harry and June bonded over their mutual love of The Beatles. Danny and Karen bonded over their mutual purvey-ness, Megan and Dougie bonded over music, and Tom and Ali bonded over being the sanest ones in the group.

"You know what, I really liked your guys' song," said Tom.

"Thanks, we did too," said June.

"Ali and June, you guys were good at mimicking my voice," said Danny.

"We know," they replied.

Everyone was starting to get a bit drunk, and the questions were getting more personal.

"Megan," said Tom, "truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said.

"How surprising," said Ali.

"BURN!" yelled Harry.

"Who was your first?"

Megan squirmed. She didn't like to talk about this.

"Come on, Meg, you'll have to tell eventually. Might as well get it over with," said Karen, her speech a little slurred.

"Fine. There was this guy named Joe, and he was really sweet. We were in love, we did it, things got complicated because of the long distance thing, so we broke up," said Megan quickly.

"Whoa," said Tom.

"If you ever need any sexual consolation for that, darling, give me a call," said Danny, who was also slurring.

Megan blushed, and Tom looked a little angry, but it passed.

"What about you, Karen? Were you the village whore?" asked Dougie.

She punched him, and he recoiled.

"Seriously, who was it?" said Dougie.

"One of my old boyfriends. We grew apart. End of story," said Karen tersely.

Much more fun ensued. Ali was dared to sit on Harry's lap, which she did. June was dared to let Danny get to second base with her, but she drank instead. Danny was put out after that. Megan refused most of the truths and dares that came her way, and ended up falling asleep in Tom's lap. Not wanting to wake her, he left her there. Karen did everything she was asked, and she also had a drink after each thing, so she ended up groggy, but she could hold her liquor well, so she stayed awake.

"Good night, ladies. Be ready at 7:00 for the morning concert tomorrow," said Harry.

They groaned. It was about 4:00 AM. They all went to their rooms and fell asleep.


	5. Chicks, Dicks, and Lesbian Sex

After all the girls were safely in their rooms, the boys went back to the kitchen for more drinks. None of them felt like sleeping.

"I really would bang that Karen in a second," Dougie pointed out.

Tom shook his head, laughing. "You'd bang anything, Doug."

Dougie pouted slightly. "Danny, you thought she was fit too, right?" Danny did not answer; he was feeling a little spacey. He had had a few more shots than required, and it was starting to kick in.

"Uh-huh."

"Didn't like that Ali one as much though," Dougie sighed.

Harry laughed. "Tha's 'coz she got you good, mate."

Suddenly, they noticed that Tom hadn't taken a side yet. That was odd; normally he was fairly chatty after a few drinks.

"Tom…Tom…" Harry called. "_Ground control to Major Tom_," he sang finally.

Everyone started laughing, and suddenly the topic was dropped. Oh well, they'd bring it up again later.

That night, Megan woke up at around 5:00. She couldn't sleep, and she had a pounding headache. Naturally, she woke June, because June wouldn't be especially mean, or crabby, or make sexual jokes.

"July…" Megan half-whispered, half-whined. "I can't sleep…"

June sighed and let Megan into her bed, comforting her a little until she fell asleep, muttering something about owing June chocolate.

**(THAT MORNING)**

Dougie thought it would be a good idea to wake the girls up. More importantly, Dougie wanted to see what they wore to bed, if anything. Quietly, he pushed the door open and they all sneaked into the room. Immediately, Tom noticed something.

"Guys…there's no one in Megan's bed," he pointed out. Everyone turned and looked. Not surprisingly, Tom was right. Where did she go? Dougie, who had been debating whether getting into the bed with Karen would be considered inappropriate conduct, and, more importantly, whether he cared, and Harry, who was bored, went over to Tom's side, looking at the bed. She _was_ there that night; Tom had put her there himself and tucked her in. So where did she go?

"Holy shit! Umm…guys…" Danny waved, whispering. "Check this out."

The other three went over to June's bed, where Danny was standing. He had peeled back the covers to reveal not one, but two girls curled up in a ball.

No one knew what to say, so Dougie spoke first. "If they're going to have sex, can I watch?"

"**DOUGIE! SHUT UP!" yelled Harry. The yelling part was not a good idea, though, because he woke up the girls. It also seemed to have woken up Karen and Ali because they ran in saying, "What the fuck is going on?"**

"**What are you guys doing here?" asked Megan, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.**

"**You weren't in you bed, so I got worried," said Tom.**

"**And then DOUGIE was a perve so we had to make him shut up," said Harry, glaring at Dougie. Dougie shrugged.**

"**So you had to yell when all of us have a hangover?" said June.**

"**Yeah…looking back on that, it wasn't the best idea," said Harry.**

"**No shit, Sherlock," said Ali, glaring at him.**

"**Whatever," said Danny. "We need to get ready."**

"**Hey Karen, can I watch you get dressed?" said Dougie. Karen punched him in the arm and gave him the finger.**

**Dougie smiled. "She SO wants me." **

**Tom shook his head.**

**The rest of the day was spent in rehearsals at the place where they were going to play that night. Karen, Ali, Megan, and June were extremely nervous for their first show.**

"**Don't worry about it," said Danny a little before they went on, trying to console the girls.**

"**Yeah, you guys rocked the casbah at the battle of the bands," said Dougie.**

"**AAAHHH! MEGAN! I forgot what we're playing," said Karen, starting to freak out.**

"**So did I," said Megan. She started to hyperventilate.**

"**Stop freaking out," said Ali. "We're playing 'Across the Universe' and then…and then…What are we playing next?"**

"**That nameless song about fairy tales," said June.**

"'**Not so Fair-ee tail'. Right. I can do that." Karen practically whispered.**

"**Girls, you're on," said the stage-manager-person.**

**Each of them took and deep breath and walked out onto the stage…**


	6. Marilyn, Hannah, and Catherine oh my!

_June moved in front of the microphone, everyone picked up their instruments, and Ali sat at her drums. _

_"Can I do the announcements this time?" Karen asked turning her head away from her own mic so the crowd couldn't hear. She received nods from all around. Next she addressed the crowd. "Alright, welcome all, hope your having a good time tonight. You'll just have to suffer us for a few songs before we get to the main attraction, Mcfly, in the flesh. We are the Restless Winds, and this is 'Across the Universe', by the Beatles. We love you all, and enjoy the show!" _

_That night they played their best. Before anyone realized they were waving goodbye to a roaring crowd and McFly was entering the stage. They all sat backstage, just listening to the music and talking excitedly about their first performance._

"_You guys were amazing!" Tom said, walking in from stage left. _

"_We were really not the amazing ones, you guys rocked!" Ali told them._

"_OH MY GOD!! Look at this text message!" June exclaimed excitedly. Ali grabbed the phone while the other two members of the band pulled out their cell phones as well. On each one read a message that their friends Marilyn, Hannah and Catherine were thinking of taking a joint trip to England and wanted to meet up with them for a little while to hang out._

"_That would be Awesome!!" Karen yelled._

"_Are you guys really close?" Dougie asked, who had read over Karen's shoulder._

"_If we were any closer we'd be conjoined at the hip." June told them. After the excitement they left the theatre to see fans still waiting outside to get one last glance at McFly. While to the boys it was normal, and kind of annoying it excited the members of Restless Winds._

"_So, what happens now?" Megan asked once they were safely in the limo. _

"_Well, sometimes we have an after party, but not tonight, so we'll probably just head back to the house, unless there's something else you'd like to do?" Tom replied. _

"_COFFEE!!" June exclaimed, probably too loudly as everyone stared at her. "What? I like coffee."_

"_I would love to go swimming right now." Karen said._

"_That sounds like the best idea I've heard in a long time!" Ali said. "Except for the ones I have, of course."_

"_True dat." June said._

"_I kind of just want to blast the music and dance in, like, a field or something, somewhere pretty." Megan said._

_The Mcfly boys were all glancing at each other like they thought their randomness was weird, but Harry smiled and said, "I think we can make all of that happen." It was just about dark by now, but that didn't affect any of them. They started at a really cute little coffee place, and then let the driver take them to this beautiful little field that lead into a lake. "It's perfect." Megan said._

"_Not as perfect as you darling." June said jokingly. Tom raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Ali pulled out her speakers, which Karen grabbed and put in her iPod. They cranked it up and danced, and swam under the stars, all enjoying a night that would never be forgotten. They laughed and just had fun until they found themselves lying in the grass exhausted, and looking up at the constellations. With out meaning to they fell asleep, still lying there wet in that field, all in something resembling a tummy lie._

Ali was woken in the morning by her cell phone. Groggily, she picked it up and answered.

"OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU FOR ANSWERING!!" yelled a voice.

Ali jumped, and ran away from the group, not wanting to wake anyone. "Who the hell is this??"

"This is Kitty, thank you very much," said Catherine.

"What's wrong?" said Ali concernedly.

"Nothing. It's just that Hannah, Marilyn, and I have some time off and we thought we'd come to see you guys," said Catherine, obviously very happy.

"This is great! I'll wake everyone up and make the plans. Can I call you back?"

"Yeah, but Hannah and Marilyn want to say hi," said Catherine.

"Sure, put them on," Ali said.

She talked to everyone for a bit, but then said she really needed to go and wake up everyone.

She yelled "TAX MAN," which seemed to do the trick.

"What the hell is wrong with you??" said Harry.

"Sorry, I just wanted to wake everyone up," said Ali sheepishly. "Anyway, Marilyn, Hannah, and Catherine have extra time off this coming weekend, so they were going to come to England to see us. I thought we could get them Tickets for a show,"

"That's awesome!!" yelled Megan, June, and Karen.

"Would it be okay with you guys?" asked Karen tentatively.

"Of course. Any friend of yours is a friend of ours," said Tom sweetly.

"YAY!! WE LOVE YOU GUYS!!" The girls hugged the boys, and then everyone decided to go back to the mansion.

Marilyn, Hannah, and Catherine arrived later the next day. The boys had been able to get backstage passes and front seats for them.

"D'you think they'll reward us? If you know what I mean," said Dougie.

"I think France knows what you mean, Doug," said Tom.

"Yeah. You've got to work on subtlety," said Danny, flipping through a magazine.

"Well, I have to shower, so see you later," said Dougie. He stomped off in a joking fashion.

Megan, June, Karen, Ali, Marilyn, Hannah, and Catherine ran in when Dougie had left.

"We have a great prank to play on Dougie," said Ali.

"Yeah, it's—" Hannah started.

"Excuse me," interrupted Catherine, "but this was my idea."

"Sorry, go on," said Hannah smiling.

"We thought it would be funny if Karen and I ran out on stage and pants-ed him, and then ran off."

"That would be funny," said Harry, "but we can't tell him. It has to be a complete surprise."

"We're not stupid," said Marilyn, "we know how to play it cool."

At the concert that night, the girls played their song "Not So Fair-eee Tale," and they pulled Marilyn, Hannah, and Catherine onto the stage while they were playing. They all rocked out. They also played "Misery Business" and Marilyn sang into the mic with Ali.

They all went backstage and McFly went on. They started out with "The Heart Never Lies."

"You guys should do it now," said Hannah.

"No, not now," said June, "later. This song's too sweet for that."

"Fine," said Hannah.

"Five Colours in her Hair" came on, and Hannah indicated that they should do it now. Karen and Catherine agreed and ran onstage. They pulled his pants down, yelled "rock 'n roll, England!" and ran off.

"I knew Karen wanted me, guys," said Dougie after the song was finished.

The audience was laughing, and they called for the girls to come back on. They did, and they took a bow.

"Give me a second, guys," said Dougie.

"You want to put your trousers back on?" asked Tom.

"No, I want to finish taking them off," said Dougie with a mischievous smile, and he took his shoes off, and took his trousers off, and put his shoes back on. The audience was cheering now, and backstage, the girls were falling over themselves laughing.

"Happy now, Karen?" asked Dougie.

McFly started playing again as though nothing had happened.

Backstage, the girls were barely able to speak from laughter.

"I guess he felt that it would be easier than pulling them back up," said Marilyn, collapsing into Ali's arms.

"Oi, be careful!" yelled Ali. "These are what make the magic!" She started laughing also and they both fell on the floor.

Everyone started catching up. Marilyn, Hannah, and Catherine wanted to know everything that had happened. For the rest of the show, they talked.

Marilyn, Hannah, and Catherine slept at the mansion with them that night. Marilyn slept with Megan, Hannah with June, Catherine with Karen, and no one with Ali because she said she wanted to watch _Saturday Night Live_, and she knew everyone else was tired.

The day had been great, and everyone was looking forward to another great day before Marilyn, Hannah and Catherine had to go home on Monday.


	7. Brilliant Ideas

_Author's Note (well, actually, I only wrote _¼_ of the story, but I am the one who posts things, so whatever…):_

_Hey guys! I just wanted to say a few things. First, why do people keep skipping chapter 5? It's not a terribly important chapter, but I enjoyed reading it, and I think you would too. _

_Also, I'm really really really sorry if the formatting is messed up. Computers are not my thing, so I don't really know how to do stuff like this. I sort of make it up as I go. _

_I WILL post the lyrics to "Not So Fair-ee Tail" eventually. _

_And…um…reviews are always appreciated!! Sorry, I know how much readers HATE seeing that, but we want to know what you guys think. Or I do. Much love (from me and the other three, who are not here), and enjoy!_

It was Monday, and Megan, June, Ali and Karen were bored, because their friends had left. And Dougie, Harry, Danny and Tom were bored too, but it wasn't because of Marilyn, Cat, and Hannah. Everyone was sitting around the TV, which was off because no one had bothered to find the remote.

Eventually, everyone decided that they had to get up, but no one knew how to force themselves off the couches, or, in Karen's case, June.

That's when Ali came up with one of her brilliant ideas. "On the count of three, everyone up. 1 2 3!"

Everyone got up and after a few burns from Ali, they decided to jam a bit. But no one felt creative enough. So June came up with one of her brilliant ideas.

"Why don't we play that game where we name an object or a word, and you have to write a song about it?"

Everyone loved that idea, but there was one problem. It works best when you're playing by yourself. But no one wanted to work by him/herself. That's when Karen came up with one of her brilliant ideas.

"Why don't we split up into pairs?"

Everyone thought it sounded reasonable. So they proceeded to try to figure out how to divide into pairs. But no one knew how. So Megan came up with one of her brilliant ideas.

"How about this? Who's been playing guitar the longest?" She asked. Karen and Danny raised their hands. "Excellent. You're a pair. Um…we can't have two bassists together, or two drummers," Megan decided. "And…Ali needs to be with Tom!"

Ali and Tom both looked at her like she was crazy. "WHAT? Why?" Neither of them cared, but they were confused.

"Because I said so. Which leaves you with Harry and me with Dougie."

No one really wanted to argue with her logic, so they sat down and began the game. It ended up that Karen and Danny would go first, and Megan and Dougie chose their word. Then, Karen and Danny would give a word to Ali and Tom, who would give a word to Harry and June, who would give a word to Megan and Dougie.

The game was a lot of fun and, as it turned out, Megan was an amazing pair-maker because everyone bonded with his/her partner.

Things really got going when June gave Megan and Dougie the word "mind", and immediately, Megan sang, "SEEING YOUR FACE FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME/LIKE AN ORGASM/BLOWING MY MIND," and started laughing. Dougie laughed too. In fact, everyone laughed, except Ali and Harry, who were too busy burning everyone else.

"**Dougie! What the fuck are you doing?"**

**That night, Dougie decided to be a very dirty boy and sneak into Karen's bed. When he got there, he started to kiss her neck while she was sleeping. Karen sort of half-woke up when he was kissing her, but she didn't really register the weirdness of the situation for a few moments. When she opened her eyes and saw Dougie, she got a little – no, a lot – freaked out.**

"**What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked with a satisfied smirk of his face.**

"**It looks like you're about to rape me in my sleep," said Karen. "What do you want?"**

"**You."**

**Karen glared at him. "If you want sex, couldn't you have found a fangirl outside the hotel?"**

"**But that's too far."**

"**You're sounding like Megan."**

"**I'm not leaving," said Dougie defiantly.**

"**You will if you want to keep your face the way it is," said Karen, still glaring. "Not sure why you would, though."**

"**First of all, BURN! Second of all, I want to stay with you. You're better than an empty bed," said Dougie, still wearing that annoying smirk on his face.**

"**Such the charmer," said Karen. "If I kiss you, will you go away?"**

"**Hmm…Okay, you'll definitely want to go further," said Dougie. **

**Karen glared at him one last time before kissing him. It was a decent kiss. It gave Dougie an odd, fluttery feeling in his stomach.**

"**Right, you have your kiss, go away," said Karen after she pulled away. She lay back down and pulled the covers over her head.**

"**Sure you don't want anymore?" Dougie asked hopefully.**

"**I'm absolutely sure," said Karen from under the covers. "Out."**

**Dougie went away, feeling very disappointed.**


	8. What's up with Dougie anyway?

_The next morning the first people up that were up were Ali, Megan and June. The boys never woke up early and Karen had slept late, seeing as she had some late night adventures with a certain bassist from McFly. Megan and Ali were sitting on the counters in the kitchen and June was making chocolate chip pancakes, as they had told the chef to take a break and have some fun with his boyfriend. _

"_Mmm…what smells so good?" Tom asked, walking in rubbing his eyes._

"_June's famous chocolate chips pancakes, one part pancake, two parts chocolate." Megan told him. June nodded._

_Upstairs, Danny was waking with a start, from an all-together less… innocent dream, not that he didn't enjoy it. June was in his dream too, in fact. The dream itself didn't bother him, just what it meant._

"_Oh fuck! I can't fall for her…" Danny said to himself pacing his room._

"_Dude, what are you freaking out about?" Harry asked, walking in, having just woken up as well._

"_I think I fell for a lesbian!" Danny said, agitated._

"_Huh…?" was Harry's only response._

"_Oh, forget it, I'll work it out." Danny said, leaving the room to head downstairs. What he saw didn't exactly make him feel better. After eating many too many pancakes the three girls had become bored and Ali, demanding entertainment, was now laughing at Megan and June with Tom, who were singing "damn, I wish I was you lover" to each other dramatically. _

_After everyone had woken up and eaten breakfast they broke up into bands for practice. Karen told them all about her experience the night before with Dougie. After a few hours of that they went out to lunch and just hung out for a while. After dinner they were, as usual, bored and looking for something to do, so naturally they decided to go clubbing. They went to this little bar with a live band for a while, and then karaoke and plenty of hard liquor to go around._

"_KARAOKE!! That sound like the best idea EVER!!" June said excitedly._

"_Really, in what universe?" Megan asked, not liking this idea at all. _

"_Oh, come on, we can do it together, the four of us!" June said._

"_Better make that three, Karen looks pretty busy." Ali said, gesturing toward the bar where Karen sat, very drunk talking to some cute older guy._

"_Yes, she does! All right, the three of us, let's go!" June encouraged._

"_Fine, come on." Megan said, dragging them toward the DJ._

_At the bar, Karen was having the time of her life listening to the cute stranger trying to woo her. He had opened with the classic, "so, what's a girl like you, doing in a place like this?" _

"_Hopefully getting acquainted with this really hot guy she just met." Karen replied smoothly._

"_I think I can make that happen." He said sitting down next to her._

_The four McFly boys were sitting at a table near the stage with a pitcher of beer. Most of them were laughing at the girls singing drunkenly on the stage, but Dougie seemed rather preoccupied._

"_What the hell does he think he's doing?" He muttered angrily to himself. The other guys just ignored him, knowing how he could get, especially after a few drinks. "Arg! I can't watch this!" He said, standing up and making his way toward Karen. That's when everything got…hectic._

"Why are you talking to my girlfriend?" asked Dougie aggressively.

"Whoa, man, I didn't know she was with someone," said the random drunk guy.

"Dougie, what the fuck are you doing?" asked Karen, starting to get angry.

"Whatever, I don't need this," said the guy.

He left, and Karen was angry. "What the hell was that?"

"That guy was an ass. You wouldn't have wanted him," said Dougie, quickly coming up with a story.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean that I've seen him before. He shows up at after parties and flirts with girls, gets them to do it, and goes back to the party and flirts with other girls," said Dougie, amazed at his quick thinking.

"Oh," said Karen, who felt bad about snapping at Dougie. "Thank you. I guess I owe you one." She picked up her drink and went to watch the girls sing.

Dougie walked back to his table. "Guys, she owes me one!"

"Doug, you've got to get your priorities straightened out. If you're gonna make up stories to a girl just because you don't want her flirting with other guys, rather than chatting up the fan girls like you normally do, something may be off," said Danny, incredibly clear-minded for someone who'd had three glasses of beer.

Dougie thought about what he said. He decided to just keep hanging out with the guys, and he'd figure things out in the morning.

Meanwhile, the girls had finished singing and got off stage. Megan was stumbling a little, because she'd had a bit too much to drink again.

"Megan, maybe you should go back to the mansion," said June, clearly worried.

"Hey, look, it's MCFLY!" said Megan.

"No shit," said Ali. "Now let's get you back,"

Tom had seen what was going on, and came over, "I'll take her back. You guys should keep having fun."

"I guess chivalry isn't completely dead," said Ali.

"BURN!" yelled Harry.

"No, Harry, that's a good thing," said Ali, with the air of explaining something to an incredibly daft five year-old.

When Tom was in the car with Megan, he watched her sleep. He had never noticed how pretty she was. He suddenly realized that he was starting to fall for her. Since he didn't know what exactly was going on, being a bit drunk himself, he decided he'd figure things out another time.

Back at the bar, Dougie had asked to talk to Ali.

"What's up, Doug?" she said.

"What does it take with Karen?" he asked, apparently very desperate.

"Well, you have to be able to tell us apart," said Ali matter-of-factly.

"I can do that," said Dougie happily.

"Then you're already halfway there. Now shut up and listen. Just wait for the right moment. If you crowd her, she'll push you away."

"How will I know when the right moment is?" asked Dougie.

"Use your common sense. You'll know in the moment. That stunt you pulled in her room last night, just a tip, don't try that again until you're actually dating," said Ali.

"Thanks, you're a saint," said Dougie gratefully.

"Thanks, now go get drunk," said Ali, indicating that Dougie go back to the table.

Back at the table, Danny was trying to find out more. "So how long have you and Megan been a couple?" he asked June.

"What?" said June, sticking her head out from behind Megan's back, as Megan was sitting on her.

"Aren't you two a couple?" said Danny confusedly.

"Of course not. We're just really close," said Megan.

"I've dated a girl before, but Megan and I are just really good friends," said June.

"That's nice. Sorry I assumed," said Danny, not much happier than he had been.

Harry and Ali decided to walk around the bar so they could expand their burning radius, and Tom had come back, after having deposited Megan in her bed, and he followed them laughing.

At around 2:00, everyone was very tired, so they decided it would be good if they went home. The next day, they were going all the way to Oxford for a concert at the college.

"Be ready by 3:00 PM, girls," said Tom yawning.


	9. SPud

Dougie did not sleep very well. He was wondering whether he simply wanted into Karen's knickers, or whether it was something else. More importantly, what was that something else?

Around 4am, he decided to go and see if one of the girls was up. Somehow, Megan had woken up.

"Morning Dougie," she chirped. He rubbed his head. How could she go from being so drunk to so perky?

"Morning…can I talk to you about something?" He actually felt ok with talking to Megan, because he knew that if he told her about those…erm… dreams, she wouldn't get really mad or offended.

"Shoot."

He took a deep breath and explained everything from the dreams to the fluttery feelings. When he finished, Megan started laughing hysterically.

"Dougie! For god's sake! How dense can you be?" she asked between gasps for air and laughter. Dougie didn't like that answer. What was so obvious? "You like her, ok? Like…not just lust. Actual emotional feelings. Something greater than just your penis." She smirked a little and got up, ruffling his hair a bit.

After he realized she was right, he went back to bed and had a relatively normal dream.

Meanwhile, Danny was having his own problem. He also couldn't' tell what he thought about June. "That dream was so random." He sighed. "I doubt it's something I've been really feeling." It seemed logical to him that he didn't like her yet, since he didn't know her. But…whenever he tried to go back to sleep, his mind would wander back to her. Not even in a sexual way. Just…her…everything about her. It was like she was a song stuck in his head.

Harry and Tom slept soundly. As did Ali, and June. Karen was still awake, and didn't know what to do. She got up and was going to head to the bar and drink herself to sleep when she heard a noise from the room with the boys in it.

"Someone awake?" Danny called. Karen peeked into his room and nodded. Danny got out of his bed and walked out to where she was. "Can't sleep, huh?" He was a little worried; he liked Karen (as a sister) quite a lot, and didn't want anything to happen to her, which was why he was a bit skeptic about Dougie. But Dougie secretly liked her; he just didn't know it yet.

"Um…no. You?"

"Nope. Something bugging you?"

"Umm…this whole thing with Dougie." She explained what had been happening. "And the sick part is, I think I actually like him."

Danny laughed. So Dougie DID like her. "Give 'im a chance."

"Alright. Now what's bugging you?"

Danny sighed. "I dunno. I…it's a little odd. And don't jump to conclusions."

"Ok."

"Well," he began dramatically, "I had a dream about June, and—"

Karen stopped him. "Wait…like…a wet dream."

"No. That was part of the weird part. It was just a dream…about her…and…I dunno."

Karen shrugged. "Give her a chance." They both laughed. It was like they were brother and sister, really. Which made them both happy.

"**Good show, again," said Tom the next night after they had played the show.**

"**My voice sounded terrible again," Dougie said happily. He seemed to find it funny that he hated his voice so much.**

"**But it didn't," said Karen.**

"**You're sweet, but wrong," said Dougie.**

"**Don't make us eat you," said June.**

"**In a dirty way or a cannibalistic way?" asked Dougie. He earned a hard jab from Megan.**

"**Should we go to a party?" asked Ali.**

"**I don't really feel like it," said Harry.**

"**Neither do I, actually," said Danny.**

"**Should we go home?" asked Karen.**

"**Yeah, but we'll do something fun there," said Tom.**

**Everyone got in the limo and wondered what they would do at the house. When they got there, the girls had an idea.**

"**I have it!" said Megan.**

"**Have what?" asked Tom.**

"**What we'll do tonight," said Megan. She looked at Ali, Karen, and June and they knew. **

"**SP-ud!" yelled June. Karen laughed and Ali had a look that said, "I'm surrounded by idiots."**

"**What's spud?" asked Harry.**

"**Not spud…SP-ud," said Karen. "And it's our nickname for strip poker."**

**The boys were silent for a moment, but they were really just hiding their excitement.**

"**When do we start?" asked Dougie, who was looking at Karen.**

"**Get some cards," said June.**

**Dougie went to get the cards and everyone sat in a circle on the floor of the living room. Harry was the only boy who was not particularly excited about seeing a certain girl take off her clothes, but he did think that Ali was pretty hot.**

"**Ugh…I suck at poker," said Karen.**

"**That's good," said Dougie excitedly. Karen glared at him as June dealt the first hand.**

**Karen was true to her word. She had the worst hand and decided to remove her sock. **

"**You're no fun," said Dougie. Karen punched him.**

**The game was the most fun the girls had ever had in strip poker. Dougie was actually worse at poker than Karen was and was in his boxers pretty soon into the game (they had agreed to take off underwear). June was, unfortunately for Danny, the best at poker. She only had off one sock by the time Dougie was nearly naked.**

"**Oh come on!" Danny yelled when June again got the best hand. He didn't mean to say it out loud.**

"**What?" asked June.**

"**You're too good at poker," Danny said, thinking fast. "You make me feel like a pussy."**

"**You **_**are**_** a pussy Danny, but we love you anyway," said June. "Ha, Megan has the worst hand, shirt comes off!" **

**Megan fake-glared at June and took off her shirt. Tom tried not to stare.**

**As the game went on, June lost nearly no clothes, to Danny's unhappiness. Karen and Dougie were easily the worst. After someone was stripped down to their underwear, they had to do a dare. **

**Karen had the worst hand. Dougie stopped thinking and said, "I dare you to let me show you something in my bedroom."**

**Everyone looked around at Dougie with raised eyebrows. He blushed a little bit when he realized what had just come out of his mouth.**

"…**What?" asked Karen.**

"**Argh! I'm done with this!" Dougie said. He stopped thinking again and just kissed Karen. When he was done, he said, "I like you, okay?"**

**Karen was stunned for a minute. It seemed like a year to Dougie. **

"**I like you too," said Karen. "Against my better judgment, but I do."**

"**BURN!" yelled Harry.**

"**Good," said Dougie. "Want to take up that dare now?"**

**Karen laughed and actually agreed. **

**Later, Karen and Dougie started to make noise and everyone got annoyed.**

"**You CAN have sex quietly, you know," yelled Danny. He threw a shoe at the door to Dougie's room.**


	10. Burn, Baby, Burn

What's the point of singing

_At around two in the morning they were all drunk and tired, so they headed to bed, but that was certainly not the end of night for some people, Karen and Dougie, for instance, were still having a ball in Dougie's room._

_Danny had not slept well and woke up at around four in the morning to go to the bathroom. June had woken up crying from a nightmare involving her friends, specifically the rest of the band, dying. Danny heard her as he walked by her door._

_"Hey, what up? Are you alright?" He asked in a concerned voice, entering her room with out turning of the lights. _

_"What? Me? Yeah, I'm fine, bad dream that's all. God, I'm so pathetic! I'm an adult and I'm crying over some dream!" She said sitting up slightly and wiping her eyes._

_"You're not pathetic, must've been a __**really **__bad dream." Danny entered the rest of the way into the room and began to crawl into her bed, before thinking better f it. "I guess you just want to go back to sleep, I'm sorry, I'll go." He said, beginning to stand back up._

_"No" She grabbed onto his wrist, and then quickly let go. "I mean if you wouldn't mind, I don't really want to be alone." He smiled in the dark and laid down next to her, putting one arm under her head as a pillow. _

_He brushed some hair out of her eye. "You ok?" He asked in a whisper._

_"Yeah, I'm ok." She replied. And that's how they fell asleep._

_With two girls sharing beds (though for all together different reason) the next morning inevitably brought chaos in the form of Megan._

_As well known in that house, Megan could hold her alcohol the least, but was also the most likely to be with out a hang over the next morning so it wasn't at all weird when she walked into June's room at 10:00 to sleeping bodies._

_"June, I'm bored! Entertain me!" She whined, entering the room, before seeing the, not one, but two people under the covers. "DUDE! There's a guy in your bed!" _

_Waking up groggily the only thing she could think to say was, "Well, yeah." _

_"Oooh…looks like I'm not the only one who got laid last night!" Karen said, walking in with a smile on her face. _

_"Well aren't you perky!" Ali exclaimed, looking about as angry and asleep as June._

_"Yeah, sex'll do that to you." Megan commented calmly._

_"It was nothing like that!" June half yelled._

_"Mmm-hmm." They all said in uniform disbelief. _

_Just then Tom walked in, yelling down to the other boys, "Guys, the others are up here!"_

"_What's with the party in June's room?" Dougie asked as he walked in with the other boys. Seeing June and Danny he added, "Oh, now I get it." _

"_Dude, nothing happened." Danny said, having finally woken up._

"_It's too early to deal with this." June complained._

"_It's ten o'clock!" Tom said as if that were some sort of answer._

"_Exactly, TOO EARLY." June said._

"_Come on, June, let's go crash in my room." Ali offered, also attempting to rub the sleep out of her eyes._

"_Plan." Was June's last contribution to the conversation before leaving the room with Ali._

"_So how was your night?" Danny asked after they had left to Dougie and Karen._

"_Amazing" They said together._

At around lunchtime, when everyone was eating, Ali came into the room and sat down between Harry and Tom.

"Want to come with me to the coffee shop?" asked Ali.

"Why?" said Harry, his mouth full of food.

"I want to burn a lot of people, and I can't go without my wingmen," she said, putting her arms around Tom and Harry. Harry felt a little tingle when she did this. When she took her arms away from them, he wished her arms were around him again. He didn't know why, and brushed off the feeling.

"Why are they your wingmen?" asked Danny, smiling.

"Well, I burn someone, and Harry says 'BURN,' and Tom laughs. It's like a double attack," said Ali.

"Can I come too?" asked Megan, looking at Tom.

"Sure. But you have to laugh," said Ali.

"And not like a bad actress laugh," said Harry, "a real laugh."

"Do you guys want to come?" Ali asked June and Danny.

"No, we were going to watch a movie," said Danny.

"Do you?" Harry asked Dougie and Karen.

"No, we have to go do something upstairs," said Dougie. They left, uncannily able to walk while being wrapped around each other.

"Wonder what they've gone to do," said Tom chuckling.

When Ali, Harry, Tom, and Megan got back from the coffee shop, they'd thought of a great idea.

"Did you make anyone cry?" asked Karen.

"No, but some cheap-whore looking girl got quite sniffly," said Harry.

"But let's not talk about that. We have a great idea," said Ali. "We should go to the Globe tonight."  
"Why? What's playing?" asked June.

"_A Midsummer Night's Dream_," said Tom.

"What kind of seats should we get?" asked Harry.

"We should totally be groudlings. But we have to get there early so we can be right up by the stage," said Dougie and Karen.

"The show starts at 6:00 PM, so we should leave early enough to be early," said Harry.

"Everyone, let's put our hands in the middle, raise them up, and go 'WOO HOO!'" said Ali.

They did. Everyone was excited to see the show.

At the globe, everyone was wearing aviators and hats or scarves. Restless Winds had become incredibly popular, and McFly were still peaking the charts.

They were the first groundlings there, so they went right close to center stage. They took off their aviators, because they knew that the actors wouldn't recognize them during the play.

The first half of the play was great. At intermission, everyone went outside to hang out. Karen and Dougie started making out, and Tom took Megan's drink order and ran off to fill it.

"He's been doing that all day," said Megan.

"What?" asked June.

"Getting me stuff. He's been really sweet and I don't know why. He's also dedicated songs to me. And lately, wherever he goes, I follow," said Megan confusedly.

"How stupid are you?" asked Dougie, breaking away from Karen.

"What?" asked Megan.

"He obviously likes you," said Danny.

"And you like him back," said Ali.

"He doesn't like me," said Megan dismissively.

"Yes, he does," said Ali.

"Just look at the songs he's dedicated to you: _Little Joanna_, _Star Girl_, _Just My Luck_, _Met This Girl_, need I go on?" said Harry.

Megan was stunned. Everyone stopped talking about it because Tom had come back.

Megan saw Tom in a whole new way during the second half.


	11. TO THE ZOO! AWAY!

Megan glanced at Tom for the millionth time since the intermission had ended. Did he like her? Fuck. No. That would be bad. Like, insanely bad. She had a rule about dating musicians: don't. She'd had enough rock-stars for a life-time.

After the play, Dougie grabbed Karen and practically dragged her off. June and Megan and Ali began making crude remarks about how little time they spent OUT of a bedroom.

It wasn't too late, so they didn't want to go home.

"Plus," Megan added as they stood still, trying to form a plan. "I'm already scarred for life because of them being so damn noisy."

"True dat," June agreed.

"Hey," Ali stood up, "let's actually do something for once. I mean, sitting around is lame."

"Was that supposed to be a burn? It was kinda lame. Ali, I think you're losing your touch."

"Umm…burn?" Tom said. "I can't tell. Harry, was that a burn?"

Harry shrugged. He'd been too busy trying to figure out why he got all these tingly feelings where Ali touched him. It was never anything special either; she'd held his hand, put her arm on his shoulder, pushed him, and used him as a human shield. So what was the big deal?

"LET'S GO TO THE ZOO!" June squealed. Danny started laughing, Harry rolled his eyes and smiled, Ali nodded, Tom bit his lip to hide his laugh, and Megan shrugged. "It'll be so much fun!" She started running towards the zoo. Everyone else followed with a small nod.

When they got there, they split into groups. Megan wanted to see the wild cats, but no one trusted her not to get lost, so Tom volunteered to help her. Ali and Harry wanted to wander and burn people, even if they were one wingman short. June and Danny both jumped for joy (literally) when they saw a monkey exhibit. It made Ali and Harry laugh hysterically.

"**So, Megan, what's up?" Tom asked when he was alone with Megan. He saw it as a chance with her.**

"**Um...nothing, what would be up?" she asked.**

"**I don't know," Tom said shiftily. "Any men in your life?"**

"**No, not really," Megan said. She wondered where this was going.**

"**Why not?"**

"**I don't know...I guess I don't trust guys right now."**

"**Why?"**

**Megan wondered why he was asking all these questions that, quite frankly, made her uncomfortable. She didn't like to talk about her romantic past because it was not a good romantic past. In fact, she thought it was totally shitty.**

"**Did something happen to you, Meg?" Tom asked.**

**And for some reason, Megan found it really easy to talk to him about her romantic past. She told him about the lead guitarist she dated who was really sweet until they had sex, and then he suddenly became an asshole. She hadn't really learned her lesson from him and dated a few more musicians that were complete assholes. After the last one, with whom she broke up about six months ago, she decided that musicians were not great boyfriends. **

"**They can be okay boyfriends," Tom mumbled. **

**Megan looked up at him. They stared at each other for a moment. Tom was about to throw his common sense away and kiss her when he heard Harry yelling their names.**

"**Mate, come on! You need to see the polar bears!" yelled Harry. "They're fucking hilarious!" Unfortunately, just as he said the f-word, a group of small children and a couple of moms passed. The moms shot Harry a death glare and he laughed nervously.**

"**Nice, you prat," said Ali. **

**Suddenly, a couple of cute guys came up to Megan.**

"**Hey, you're Megan from Restless Winds," one of them said. "We saw your concert the other night. It was **_**awesome**_**."**

"**And you looked totally hot," said the other guy.**

"**Thanks," said Megan. **

"**Can we have an autograph?" the first one asked.**

**Tom found himself getting increasingly angry at this guy. What business did he have to just come up and flirt with Megan? He decided to fix it. He put his arm around her and said, "Babe, we need to go." **

**The guys looked a little shocked, but they just took their autograph and went away.**

**Megan looked up at Tom confusedly, but she didn't ask him what was going on. She just decided to go with the flow and wonder what the hell was going on in her own mind.**


	12. OH MY GOD! A MONKEY!

They went over to the polar bears the four of them, but decided to check up on Danny and June a little later. Over at the monkey cage they were having their own conversation.

"Oh my god! Look at that little girl monkey! The other monkeys are abusing her! And they're not even going to do anything about it!" June complained.

"You're so cute when you're pissed about something like this." Danny said. June smiled and blushed, quickly looking back at the monkey cage, but said nothing. "Hey, you wanna go out to dinner some time…with me?" He asked.

June felt all of the familiar feelings rise in her. She had felt something for him for a while, but had barely even admitted it to herself for she never imagined he'd fall for her too. Even so she wasn't sure what to say. After a moment she responded despite what she wanted to blurt out, "I wish I could, but I really can't. I'm just not you're kind of girl." Danny just stood there facing the cage, looking disappointed and not saying anything, so she continued with her explanation. "I need some one who I think can love me for who I am, and only me. If we were going to jeopardize our friendship to try this I would need to know it was going to be something serious."

He thought for a moment, before saying, "I think I could be that guy."

She glanced awkwardly at her feet, then looked back at the little monkey in the corner. "I really wish someone would get her out of there, she does not look happy."

He just smiled a little and came up with an idea. "If I buy you that monkey, will you go out with me, say, Saturday night?"

She considered. "Could we keep her?"

"Yes." He said with a widening smile.

She smiled too. "Yeah, I absolutely would." It made her happy to say so and they both let out a kind of relieved laugh.

Danny went over to talk to an employee to buy the monkey leaving June to just think how great this entire situation was. Megan came running down the road thing between the big cages.

"Hey, where have you been, we were waiting for you at the polar bears." She said. Danny walked over to them smiling.

"All right, we can pick her up on the way out at the managers office." He told them.

"Wait…her?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting a pet monkey," June told her with a smile.

She just shook her head, "Of course you are." They began to walk back to the polar bear. When they got there they saw Ali leaning over the wall to point at something. "Oh no…that's never good." Megan said. She was referring to the fact that the four members of Restless Winds were probably also the four clumsiest people on the planet, and not only that, they tended to have terrible luck.

"Oh hey guys!" She yelled, trying to turn around while still leaning over the bar. This caused her to lose her footing and fall in.

"FUCK! ALI!" They yelled together. She had fallen into water, so did not answer. Panicking quickly and thinking never they both dropped their bags and ran toward the wall, grasping hands and hopping over it. After a moment they were all reunited at the bottom of the pool exhibit freaking out because they were swimming with a manitee. They all screamed underwater, which, of course was the opposite of a good idea because they all lost their breath. They grabbed onto each other and swam to the surface, climbing onto shore only to find they had another problem: they were surrounded by polar bears.

All of the guys were yelling stuff asking if they were ok and getting staff to get them out of there, but none of the girls noticed as they were all freezing from the water and still in complete panic mode.

"Oh my god! I'm SO COLD!!" June yelled through her shivers.

"Polar bears are nice creatures, right?" Megan asked. One of them reared up a bit and roared.

"I'd take that as a NO" Ali answered. After a moment of just plain fear an employee finally intervened by opening a door at the top of a staircase out of the exhibit. They ran, and with in seconds were safe on the road again.

"We…We…We just…" June stuttered.

"Yup." Was Ali's answer.

June smirked and shook her head as if she couldn't believe it. "Only us," She said.

The guys ran over, exclaiming in a chaos of voices. "Are you ok?" "What happened?" and "Oh my god! That was insane!"

The three girls looked at each other for a moment before breaking out in uncontrollable laughter. None of them could believe what had just happened, and that made it really funny. They all felt much better when they were done. "My god, am I freezing!" Megan exclaimed. They were all shivering. Each of the guys took off a sweatshirt and gave it to the girls. Tom gave to Megan, Danny gave to June, and Harry gave to Ali. After that they all headed home, after picking up Bella Bee, of course, which June named the monkey.

Karen was really surprised when they all came home soaking wet and with a monkey, even more so when the scene showed up on the six o'clock that night. After all the excitement they decided to go to bed early, but only after a girls only meeting in Karen's room. That's when June gave them the good news. The rest of the band was excited for her and Danny and they all went to bed that night feeling pretty good about the future.

The after-parties for the concert were very different from the way they had started. Originally, the girls from Restless Winds were seen as really hot, so a lot of guys flirted with them. It didn't go like that anymore. Dougie and Karen either left early or made out the whole time. June and Danny had just started their relationship and were together all the time. Tom was making sure that no guys talked to Megan; if he were protecting her any more heavily, he would be standing in front of here with his arms out.

Ali seemed to become the object of a lot of guys' flirting. As soon as she got a beer, three or four guys appeared next to her and started flirting. She, being that dense, had no idea what was going on and just thought the guys were being nice. Harry noticed this, and he noticed that it was flirting. It made him angry, but he didn't know why.

Ali, meanwhile, was conversing with about eight guys, because it was an especially big party that night. "Why don't you guys talk to the other girls in Restless Winds?" she asked.

"Well, Karen isn't as attractive now that she always has a Dougie on top of her," said one guy.

"And June just started dating Danny," said a second one.

"And it's impossible to talk to Megan without Tom giving you scary looks," said a third one.

"It can't be that bad," said Ali.

"It is," said a fourth one.

Harry saw Ali laughing with the guys. He was madder than ever. He decided he needed to talk to June and Danny.

"Hey guys," said Harry, obviously upset.

"What's up?" said June.

"Nothing. I just don't like Ali talking to all those guys," said Harry.

"Two resolutions. You either admit that you like her, or you tell yourself that you think of her like a sister and get all the guys who are dangling on her to go away." said Danny smartly.

"I think the second one," said Harry. He knew that they wouldn't suspect anything because he was the best actor in McFly. He also knew that that answer didn't explain all the tingly feelings he got whenever he was around her. He decided that he wouldn't accept the fact that he liked her, which he didn't, he told himself.

"Hey, Ali," said Harry, squeezing himself in between a few guys to get next to her.

"Hey Harry," said Ali, her face lighting up. "Guys, you know Harry. He's my burn buddy." Ali had tingly feelings for Harry too, but she was pretty sure that he didn't like her back. He never showed any feeling for her, so she knew it couldn't happen.

"Yeah, that's me. Watch out, guys," said Harry, smiling.

For the rest of the party, the guys were competing for Ali's attention, including Harry. Ali noticed nothing, because she was still oblivious to flirting.

In the limo on the way home, everyone was talking and laughing, even Dougie and Karen.

"Looks like you're becoming quite popular at the parties," said Tom.

Ali laughed. Tom was like her brother, and she was especially happy that something was sparking between him and Megan. "That's not fair," she said. "They were just interested in my music."

"You're more oblivious than -- well I can't even think of anything dumb enough to compare you to," said Karen.

"You guys are so mean," said Ali. "I'm tired. Will you be my pillow, Harry?"

"Of course," said Harry, secretly elated that she was going to lean on him. Ali was secretly happy that he was letting her lean on him. They both had strong feelings, but neither of them would admit it. It seemed like that they would just remain quiet for a long time.

When they got back to the house, Dougie asked Karen, "Want to come back to my room, love?"

"Sure," said Karen.

"Karen, your bed is starting to miss you, you've been spending so much time in Dougie's," said Megan and June.

"Yeah, but while we're pleasuring each other, you losers are sleeping. How lame," said Karen.

"I swear, if you tell Dad that when he calls to see what's up, he'll disown you," said Ali.

"Yeah, you guys have scarred us for life. Right, Megan?" said Tom. He used this as an excuse to put his arm around her.

Everybody, except for Dougie and Karen, went to bed for a good sleep.


	13. Sleepless Night

Megan couldn't sleep, again. At first, she considered going to bother Karen, who was an incredibly good therapist, even if she didn't know it. But then she remembered that Karen was with Dougie, and she would rather not see what Dougie would do if she kidnapped Karen. She wondered what Ali was doing. Maybe she could help.

"Ali," she whispered. "You up?"

Ali sat up and glared. "Well, now I am."

"I can't sleep."

"Take a pill? Get drunk." It was well known that instead of getting drunk, Megan would just fall asleep.

"But then I'll become addicted and have to go to rehab and…well…you guys could go on without me, I guess."

Ali rolled her eyes. "So what's up?"

Megan sighed. "I think you guys are right. Tom might actually like me. God only knows what's possessing him, but he seems like he does."

"No shit, dumbass." Ali was tired of Megan being this oblivious. She was temped to lock the two of them in a closet, naked, just so they'd get together.

"But…it's just," Megan tried to explain, but failed. "I…you've met all my boyfriends. I have shitty luck with boys as is, especially with musicians. Remember when Even…well…dumped me, basically? I promised myself AND you guys I'd never date a musician."

Ali laughed. Megan obviously liked him, but wasn't admitting it to herself. Ali understood why, but it pissed her off. "Have some chocolate, find your copy of the _Across the Universe_ soundtrack, and go to bed."

Megan nodded. Then, she went into the kitchen and raided it for chocolate. But, she remembered that she had lent Tom her _Across the Universe_ CD.

"Tom?" She knocked on his door. "Tom?"

Tom woke up with a small jump. He wasn't a deep sleeper, and the light tapping on his door was enough to get him up. It was Megan; his heart skipped a beat.

He got up and opened the door. "Yeah? You all right?"

Megan rubbed her eye. She was already feeling more tired. Wow, Ali has magical powers. "Uh…yeah…I just wanted to know if you were done with my CD."

Tom thought for a moment. He had forgotten she'd lent him that CD; it had been weeks ago. Then he remembered. "Yeah…I am…it's…umm…" he went inside and started digging through a mountain of CDs. Megan laughed a little and followed him into his room.

"Do you need a hand?" she asked. He shook his head and muttered that he knew where it was. Megan laughed again and sat on his bed, almost immediately laying down. Tom glanced up at her and pushed out the…different thoughts that entered his mind.

Once he found the CD and she left, he realized that he had to do something. He thought about asking Ali, but he had a feeling she would say something like "god you're such a dumbass." Plus, she didn't even know how she felt about Harry. So, he decided to bother Karen instead.

He knocked on Dougie's door, and thankfully, Karen answered, dressed in a bathrobe.

"What the fuck do you want?"

He laughed a little and glanced inside at the sleeping body of Dougie. That boy slept like the dead. "Since you're obviously not busy, can I ask for advice?"

Karen sighed and nodded. She closed the door and got dressed quickly, then pulled Tom into the kitchen.

He explained everything to her, from how he felt in the beginning of the tour to her coming into his room a few minutes ago, even if most of it was irrelevant.

Karen took another bite of candy bar and rolled her eyes. "Tom. Don't be offended by what I'm about to say."

"Ok…"

"**You can't do anything right," she said.**

"**I'm having trouble not being offended by that."**

"**Okay, so the thing is...Megan is a little confused by you because she doesn't want to date musicians, but you're being so incredibly sweet. So she's sort of...well she doesn't know if she can like you but she does anyway. You're doing all this nice stuff, like protecting her, and doing all this stuff for her, but she doesn't know that **_**you like her**_**. She just knows that you're incredibly amazing. So put yourself out there. Go all in. Jump in with both feet. Whatever you say here."**

**Tom was still taking in her speech when Dougie walked in, thankfully wearing a pair of boxers.**

"**Where'd you go?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.**

"**Here, apparently," Karen said. "Have you got it, Tom?"**

"**Yeah, I think I do," Tom said. "Thanks."**

**Suddenly, Dougie came over to Karen and picked her up. **

"**Whoa, I'm being lifted," she said.**

"**Goodnight, Tom," Dougie said.  
"'Night, mate," said Tom. He stayed in the kitchen for a while, thinking about what he would do.**

**Harry also could not sleep. He was still thinking about Ali and the tingly feelings. He decided to go wake up June.**

"**June," he said when he shook her awake.**

"**You better be dying," she said.  
"Well...sort of," he confessed.**

**June sat up abruptly. "You know I was joking, right?"**

"**Yeah, but I have a problem."**

**And so he told her about Ali and the jealousy and the tingly feelings. June looked very thoughtful throughout the entire conversation.**

"**I think you should admit that YOU LIKE ALI," June said. **

"**What?" Harry said. He didn't think that she'd come to **_**that**_** conclusion.**

"**Why are all you McFly boys so dense?" June said, shaking her head. "You can never figure out that you like a girl."**

"**Well...fine. I admit that there might be the possibility that I like Ali," he said stiffly.**

"**Well, now you've finally admitted that, try and woo her or something. But she's incredibly oblivious to flirting so you'll probably have to make a parade for her," said June. She was starting to fall back asleep. **

"**Okay," said Harry. "You're the best. Danny's lucky."**

"**Good night," she said. She fell back on her bed and was asleep nearly immediately.**

**Harry went back to bed and thought about Ali. Again.**


	14. FINALLY!

_Because the boys all had so much on their minds, the girls were all awake before them. When the sleepy looking McFly boys walked in (all except Dougie, who had had a late night last night and was now dead to the world) the girls were in the kitchen making breakfast, and singing. After some fighting they had stuck someone's ipod on the speakers and started "I'll Cover You" from Rent, the karaoke version. June and Karen were making French toast and singing to each other, while Megan and Ali were making smoothies and singing to each other as well._

_"That smells amazing, love." Danny said to June, giving her a kiss on the cheek. They had been getting really close lately. Their date on Saturday went so well; they had another one on Sunday, and now, already living together, were just about inseparable._

_She blushed and smiled, "Thanks, it's almost ready." _

_After there was enough smoothies and French toast to go around they headed out to the table and left Megan to grab plates for everyone. Tom stayed back as well to help. She was grabbing some plates out of the cabinet when he reached over her to get to a glass on the shelf above. She turned. Their faces were right next to each other and for a moment neither dared to even breathe. Tom gave up on all common sense, and, throwing caution to the wind, leaned in slightly to kiss Megan of the lips. After a moment he pulled away. She looked up at him, confused and unsure of what to do. What came out of her mouth was, "Tom, I can't, I…"_

_"I know. No dating musicians, but please just hear me out. I respect that, I really do, but I really like you, you're all I think about, and I know I'm a musician, but I promise I would never hurt you. So maybe, just maybe, you could break your own rule just this once and give me a chance." He babbled slightly, but at the end of his speech he had gotten it all out. _

_She didn't know how to respond. She wanted to say yes, really badly, but she was still worried. Apparently in the McFly mansion, caution never wins because she simply stood up a little on her tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before heading out to the living room with the plates and silverware as if nothing had happened._

_Tom stayed back another second, trying to work out what had just happened. After a moment he just smiled to him and joined the others as well, happy and ready to enjoy the festivities. He was having trouble concentrating, however, because the entire time, him and Megan were exchanging meaningful glances and smiles and sometimes blushing. That's pretty much how the rest of the day passed between them._

Later that day, Tom and Megan called a meeting of the household.

"What is so important that you tore me away from watching _Buffy_?" asked Ali, obviously annoyed.

"Come on, that's a DVD that you can watch anytime," said Tom.

Ali poked him. They went on.

"We've decided to start dating," said Megan, smiling.

"FINALLY," said everyone.

"You knew his was going to happen?" asked Megan.

"Of course," said Danny, his fingers entwined with June's.

"How could we not," said Karen, who was now being groped by Dougie.

They decided to throw a house party to celebrate that everyone was pairing off.

As soon as the house party started, guys started to crowd around Ali. She was the only single one left in Restless Winds.

Harry walked over to see what was going on with Ali.

The guys were complimenting her on her electric violin playing in the song "Eleanor Rigby" that Restless Winds had performed a few nights ago at a concert.

"I've actually been playing the violin since second grade," said Ali.

"Maybe you could give me some private lessons," said one guy, leaning in towards her.

Ali blushed, and Harry walked away, over to where June and Danny were sitting.

"So I'm getting annoyed by the guys chatting up Ali again," said Harry.

"Harry, you just have to admit to yourself that you like her," said June.

"I probably just like her because we're the only ones who haven't paired off," said Harry dismissively.

"No, these feeling started for you before even June and I got together," said Danny.

"Even if I do like her, she's probably pining after Tom," said Harry.

"No, she's not," said June.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"She'd kill me if she knew I told you this, but I will anyway, because I think everything'll turn out fine. I asked her is she was okay after Tom and Megan made their announcement, and she said she was fine, she more thought of Tom as a brother. She said that she liked _you_, Harry, but she knew it wouldn't happen because you so obviously didn't have any feelings for her," said June.

"Guess it's not so good to be the best actor in the band, mate," said Danny.

"So you have two solutions," said June. "You either prove Ali right, or, as the Beatles said, 'go out and get her.'"

"Ali, I need to talk to you," said Harry, after having pushed his way through all the guys try to pick up Ali.

"What's up, Harry?" asked Ali, when they had found a good place to talk.

"I think I may like you," said Harry, without preamble.

"No, you can't. It's probably just because everyone else has paired off," said Ali, touching Harry's arm.

"No, I do," said Harry. "When you just touched my arm right there, I got this tingly feeling all over. This has been happening for a long time now."

"Really?" asked Ali.

"No, I'm burning you," said Harry. He smiled. "Of course, really,"

"Good," she said. "Because I like you too."

Ali moved closer to him. They kissed. All of the guys who had been around a minute ago Ali groaned. They saw that all the hot, American girls from Restless Winds were now taken.

Harry and Ali's arms were immediately around each other after they started kissing. Harry even picked Ali up a little bit because she was shorter than he.

They stayed kissing until everyone else came to find them, because they were going to play a bit for the party.

When they saw what was going on, Tom said, "I guess everyone's together now."

"Big step up from Lindsay Lohan," said Danny.

Ali aimed a kick outwards, and she almost got Dougie's balls.

"Oi! Try not to get my boyfriend's beanbag, Ali, we're still using it!" yelled Karen.

Ali and Harry were still completely focused on each other, on their kiss. They ignored everything else.

"Young lovers? Want to come up for air for a minute?" said June and Megan.

They broke apart. "What do you want?" asked Ali.

"We were going to play a bit for the party guests," said Karen.

"But if you two wan to go upstairs and have sex, we'll make sure no one bothers you," said Dougie.

Ali kicked him again. "Dougie, you perv! First of all, I'm a virgin, and we just got together a little while ago. You wouldn't push me, would you Harry?" asked Ali, looking up as Harry worriedly.

"Of course not," he said. Ali knew it was true.

McFly played "Five Colours in Her Hair," and Restless Winds played "Eleanor Rigby," with the electric violin.

After the party was over, Ali and Harry went up to her room to sleep in the same bed. Not to do anything, just to be together.


	15. An Interesting Coincidence

After the party started to get boring, Megan went back to her room. She was pretty sure she'd done the right thing with Tom, and she was happy. Therefore, something had to go wrong or become incredibly awkward.

And it did. She got a call, with a number she half-recognized from America.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Megs, right? It's me, June's ex?" chirped an overly-cheery girl. Oh…wow…things were going to get interesting, for sure. "I'm in England and I wanted to come see you. Is that all right?"

Megan didn't know what to say, so she agreed. Then, she got an email. It was a screen-name she vaguely remembered.

It said "Hi. It's Ashley. Karen and Ali's friend. I'm going to England and they're not answering their phones and you always have your computer. Do you mind if I come see you?"

Megan sent a response that said something like "yeah…sure…I guess…I can't really stop you."

Then, she got a text from another number she sort of recognized. It was Imani, and guess what she said. "Hey. I'm going to England and visiting. That ok?"

Megan groaned inwardly and agreed. Then, she got an IM. She was puzzled, because she swore AIM was off.

"Hey. Ivy. It's me, Nika. I'm going to England and I wanna see you. Sound ok?"

Megan said yeah and turned off her phone and computers and started to laugh hysterically.

Then, Tom walked in. "Hey. Megan, you alright, love."

"Confused. Very."

Tom looked worried. "Is it…about...you know…us? Because I understand if you—"

Megan cut him off with a gentle push. "You're fine. Really. I do like you. It's the disturbing texts and messages and phone calls that all say the same thing."

Tom didn't get it, so Megan explained everything. When she was done, all Tom could do was laugh.

And, with that, four of Restless Wind's best friends were coming to England in two weeks. All at the same time.

"**So…this is just really weird," Karen said the next morning after Megan had told everyone about her visiting situation.**

"**The best bit is that your friend Ashley hates our music," said Dougie. He was right. Ashley didn't like McFly. At all.**

"**Well, she'll be nice to you, she'll just insult your music a little bit," said Ali.**

"**And Imani will make sex jokes the entire time," said Megan, who'd had experience with Imani.**

"**And your **_**ex**_**-girlfriend is coming?" Danny said, looking at June.**

"**It's really complicated, but we're best friends now," said June. **

"**Do you think we'll have room?" Harry asked.**

"**If we sleep in our lovers' beds," said Karen.**

"**You're always there, anyway," said Dougie. Karen jabbed him.**

**Megan looked a little nervously at Tom, but he gave her a look that said, "Do you really think I would do that", and then she was okay.**

"**I'm not going lose my virginity, Danny," said June. **

"**I'm not going to make you," he replied. "I'll just hint at it very heavily." June punched him.**

"**Okay, so this could work," Karen said.**

"**That was the most random coincidence that ever happened," said June.**

"**It'll be a fun random coincidence," said Ali.**

"**It'll be an…**_**interesting**_** coincidence," said Tom.**


	16. Guess We Made It

Another Note from the One Who Posts:  
Hey. I thought calling it an author's note was too vague. It's me again. So...umm..I wanted to thank you for your reviews, and I also wanted to thank the 16 of you who read EVERY CHAPTER!! Sorry...I have OCD problems sometimes. Seriously though, do you have a problem with Karen and/or Megan? Whatever...life moves. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS THOUGH!!  
Later!

_The next day, people started arriving, having taken cabs from the airport. Nomi was first to arrive. At around 9:00 in the morning all the girls were awake, waiting for their gests, but had allowed the boys to sleep in…ha ha, like that would last. _

"_OH MY GOD NOMI!! It's so good to see you!!" June yelled._

"_I know! I've missed you!!" She yelled back. At that moment the rest of the house walked down the stairs._

"_Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" June asked, lowering her voice._

"_Yup, and most of Europe too." Dougie answered it a grumpy voice. They laughed and June muttered something about being excited._

"_Well, come on introduction!" Danny said, referring to the girl standing beside his girlfriend._

"_Right, right. Well Nomi you probably remember, Megan, Karen, and Ali, but this is Tom, Harry, Dougie, and my boyfriend Danny." June said, gesturing to every person as she said his or her name. _

"_Well, well, you're a lucky guy, She makes a great girlfriend." Nomi said._

"_Yeah I know." He said, shaking her hand._

"_Oh, and cookies, she makes really good oatmeal chocolate chip cookies." Nomi added._

"_OH! I made some for you." June ran into the kitchen coming out with a plate of cookies. Nomi took about four in a napkin then passed it around. They all turned when they heard the doorbell ring. _

"_OOH!! That should be Ashley and Imani! I'll get it!" Ali said jumping up. Karen ran for it too. A few excited screams confirmed their suspicions._

"_Why does everyone in this house have to scream when they're happy? Normal volumes are cool too." Dougie, who was still annoyed about the early wake up call, whined. They were introduced to everyone too and they all sat around and caught up until Nika arrived._

"_Yay! My turn!" Megan smiled hopping off the couch and answering the door. Hugging and yelling pursued as usual. They all ate breakfast and were just hanging out, thinking of all the things they could do, when Nika suddenly remembered something._

"_Hey, you know, you're friend Hannah found out I was visiting and gave me this to give to you. She said she forgot to bring it for her trip." She pulled a DVD out of her pocket. "I think she made it about you guys." _

"_Huh…weird. All it says on the front is 'Guess We Made It.'" Megan said, grabbing the disk._

"_Oh my god, I think I remember this, it's supposed to be, like, a documentary of our friends." Ali said. Karen grabbed and put it in the DVD player before Megan could say something about hating herself on film._

"_This is awesome, we'll get to see you guys when you were younger." Harry said._

"_Yeah, we'll be the ones making fools of ourselves." June put in. They all laughed and quieted as it started. Hannah made a quick speech saying how she made this to catch the best of all her friends, and never forget the good times. Karen was sitting on the big comfy chair on Dougie's lap; June was next to Danny with his arm around her. The other girls were sitting in a similar fashion, with their guests sitting where they could find seats. _

_The movie commenced. There were scenes of them playing music at a little Manhattan bar, and dancing like idiots in a horde of their friends. There were them at school and actually doing work. Karen singing and dancing on a school desk during a particularly boring French test was a fun scene. Then there was Megan and a few of their friends dancing in a fountain like they do in the beginning of friends. Ali winning some smarts award. The scene in the zoo from a few days ago, which Hannah had apparently gotten her hands on. There was a good minute of them all just piled on some bed, laughing hysterically. It made all the girls smile. Then there was a clip of Nomi and June frenching that made Danny tense up. June felt it. She turned to him with a smile, kissed him of the lips, and then turned back to the video._

_It continued like that for a while. After the movie they went out to see the sights and all that good stuff. Sooner than anyone wanted to the day ended and everyone headed over to where they'd be sleeping. Of course for the Restless Winds girls that was a different place then normal (except, maybe Karen), and for a couple of them, that would make this bit of an awkward night._

Ali let Imani sleep in her bed, so she slept in Harry's bed. After Imani made sexual hints toward this, Ali hit her and told her to not let the bed fists punch her in the face. Karen slept in Dougie's bed, again, and Ashley slept in Karen bed. Everyone knew that Dougie and Karen had had sex already, so Ashley felt like it would be overkill to make a joke.

June let Nomi sleep in her bed, and she slept in Danny's bed. Nomi knew better than to make a sex joke, and June knew Danny wouldn't push her into  
anything she didn't want. Megan slept in her own bed with Nika, and Tom was totally fine with it, because he knew she wasn't the kind of girl to cheat.

In Harry's room, he and Ali were discussing the new arrivals. "What's up with your friend Imani?" asked Harry.

"She's cool. We met at camp and became such kick-ass friends that we kept in touch," said Ali.

"And Ashley?"

"Same story, I think. But we met her first."

"What about June and Nomi?" asked Harry, obviously curious.

"They dated for a while, they broke up, but they remained good friends. They wouldn't get back together, though," said Ali, making sure she left no doors open.

"And Nika?" asked Harry, now just trying to know who everyone was.

"A camp friend of Megan's. They've been good friends for the longest time, and we're friends with her as well," said Ali.

"And what about you? I don't know that much yet," said Harry.

"What do you want to know?" asked Ali.

"What kind of people did you date? How was your life?"

"I didn't have any long-term boyfriends. I went on dates, obviously, but nothing exclusive. I never dated any girls. My home life was pretty good. My parents were well-off and I don't really have anything to complain about."

"I feel like I've known my whole life," said Harry, with a hint of sarcasm.

"There's not so much else to tell," said Ali, poking him. They started kissing. A little bit happened, but Harry knew not to go all the way. They watched TV for a bit and got tired. They decided to go to sleep, but as Ali was falling asleep, her phone started ringing. It was her mom.

"Hi sweetie!" said her mom.

"Hey, what's up?" said Ali groggily.

"Sorry, darling, did I wake you up?" asked mom worriedly.

"No, I'm fine," said Ali.

"Dad and I have decided to come to visit you guys."

"Oh, that's great."

"We wanted to see how the tour was going, meet the boys, make sure they're behaving," said mom sternly.

"Oh, yeah, totally," said Ali, making a note to herself that Karen and Dougie would have to keep clean when they visited. "But just so you know, we've all started dating them."

"Really? Who's dating whom?" asked mom excitedly.

"Well, I'm dating Harry, Karen's dating Dougie, Megan's dating Tom, and June's dating Danny," said Ali, a touch of nervousness in her voice.

"That's great! And good for you, you know Harry's my favorite."

"Thanks, mom. When are you coming?"

"Next week. Oops, have to go! See you soon!" She hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Harry.

"My mom," said Ali.

"What did she want?" asked Harry, sensing that something was coming up.

"She and my dad are coming to visit next week," said Ali, not sure how Harry would react.

"So am I really her favorite?" asked Harry.

"You were listening?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know who was calling," said Harry innocently.

"Bastard!" She jumped on top of him. They kissed a little bit more before they both were so tired that Ali rolled off him and they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Meanwhile, all the houseguests were looking forward to a fun day tomorrow.


	17. How do you name a chapter like this?

Two days later, everyone was hanging out in the living room, except for Karen and Dougie, as expected, and Ali and Harry were out on a run for "crisps", as he insisted she called them. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Tom answered, since it was usually someone for the band, and he usually did the PR stuff. However, this time, it was a couple whom he did not recognize.

"Oh, hi," said the man. June walked up behind Tom and smiled.

"Hey! We weren't expecting you."

"Oh," said the woman, "we arrived early."

"Neat!" exclaimed June. "Come in." The couple nodded and followed Tom and June inside. Tom shot June a "who the fuck are these two," look, to which June responded by shrugging and saying, "Ann, Paul, this is our house."

Megan got up and said hi to the two. "Oh, and this is…half of McFly. Tom, Danny, Karen and Ali's parents."

"Hi," all four greeted awkwardly. Then, they heard a thump upstairs and everyone gasped.

"So," asked Paul-Mr-Karen's-and-Ali's-dad. "Where's the other half of these bands?" As if on cue, there was another thump. "FUCK!" everyone thought.

Then, thankfully, Ali arrived with Harry. Before she could even say more than "hi" to her parents, she was swept up in a group meeting.

"How do your parents feel about sex?" Tom asked.

"Because their other daughter is having a lot of it upstairs and they're going to find out," Danny added.

Ali groaned. Her parents would not be pleased. What should they do?

Tom, being brilliant, had a brilliant idea. "We should just out-loud them." He sounded very pleased with himself. Then, of course, came the problem of how. Then, Harry and Danny, being both brilliant and on the same brain wavelength, came up with the same brilliant idea at the same brilliant time. "MUSIC!"

The girls didn't get it. Danny explained. "We're six musicians. We should just play a bit for your mum and dad, and then they won't hear Doug and Grace." It was truly brilliant.

And, so, they returned and Tom said that he'd heard that Paul was a Beatles fan, which was really just a lucky guess, and that he was planning to cover "All My Loving" at their next concert, which was half-true.

"So," he finished, "I wanted to know what you thought of it." Then, everyone plugged in their amps and they even convinced Harry to sing and purposely played a little messily, though it wasn't too hard to be a bit off since they'd never played with June as their bassist.

Once that was done, and the two slightly startled parents started criticizing, Danny sneaked upstairs. He got to Dougie's room and started knocking loudly. He was definitely louder than either of them was, so the both heard him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Dougie demanded.

"Your girlfriend's mum is downstairs and unless you want to explain that you've been having sex for months, I suggest you stop and cover up."

"Oh FUCK!" Karen exclaimed.

**Karen and Dougie got dressed as quickly as possible so they could get downstairs. Dougie was not exactly done, but Karen told him he would have to deal or she would cut him off. **

"**Hi mom, dad," Karen said when she ran downstairs. She gave each of them a hug.**

"**What was keeping you upstairs?" her mom asked. She looked like she knew what was going on, but then again, she was a mom. **

"**Dougie and I were writing a song together," Karen said quickly. "We couldn't interrupt the creative flow." Dougie stepped forward and introduced himself. It seemed that all Karen's mom needed was to see Dougie to know what had been going on upstairs.**

"**Hey, mom, McFly does a good job of 'Born to Run.' Wanna hear it?" Karen said quickly. Ann agreed, of course. She was a big Bruce fan.****  
**

**Later, Karen's mom insisted on talking to her and Dougie privately.**

"**What do you need, Mrs. Rittenberg?" Dougie asked very politely.**

"**Good boyfriend points, he's very polite," Ann said. She smiled. "I think I know what you two were doing upstairs earlier."**

**Dougie's eyes widened. "How did you --" **

**Karen cut him off. "She's a mom, she has magical powers."**

"**Just wanted to tell Dougie that if he ever hurts you, I will personally ruin him, internally and externally," Ann said, still smiling. **

**Dougie was very scared.**

"**Just...um...don't tell Dad, okay?" Karen said after her mother's pronouncement.**

"**I won't, because I like Dougie, and I think it would be nice if he stayed alive," Ann said. Dougie was even more scared of Karen's parents.****  
**

"**Megan, I have a question," Tom said that night when he and Megan were getting ready for bed. She was actually sleeping in his bed, because she really felt more comfortable when he was protecting her.**

"**What, love?" Megan replied.**

"**When will you ever be...ready?" Tom asked tentatively. Megan looked up at him. She was afraid of this.**

"**You're not going to make me, are you?" she said. His question had scared her a little.**

"**No, of course not...I'm just wondering, really," he said. **

"**I need a little time because I promised not musicians...and then you were so nice...and now we're together, so I just want to make sure that I can trust you," she said slowly.**

**Tom smiled weakly. "You should just know what you're doing to me," he said. **

"**I don't think I want to," she said with a slight laugh. They kissed goodnight and fell asleep wrapped around each other.**


	18. TO NEW YORK! AWAY!

_That night June snuck into Danny's room at like three in the morning. She was having trouble sleeping and couldn't stop thinking about him. As the door closed before her Danny groaned, "Dougie, if that is you, you ought to know, I'm gonna kill you for this." _

"_Guess it's a good thing I'm not Dougie then." She said. He turned suddenly awake. "Wow, its cold in here, how can you be comfortable like this?" _

"_Well, it's really simple." He said pulling back the covers as an explanation. "Come on, crawl in, you'll be warmer." She did. _

_He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. They started kissing deeply. After a moment Danny got the wrong impression and started to slip his hand up June's shirt. "Danny stop," June started. "That's not what I came here for, I just wanted to be near you." She said the last part in almost a whisper._

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed, but I like being near you too." They smiled at one another and June laid her head on his chest. _

"_Where does that come from?" He asked suddenly. "All that sadness. You seem so happy and carefree around your friends, but then times like these you seem more…I don't know, melancholy."_

"_Do I seem sad? I'm ok, really" June fumbled dumbly._

"_I know you are. But I was just wondering…maybe it's a stupid question, it's just weird being so in love with someone I don't know that much about." He explained. _

_She stayed silent for a moment, thinking. He loved her. It was still hard to believe, but it was true, he loved her. It seemed like he was going to start babbling again in explanation of his question, so she cut him off, "My mom died." _

"_What?"_

"_That's probably the only thing I get really sad about anymore, missing her. I mean, it was a long time ago, god over eight years, but still. I only stopped waiting for her to come home when I left for college." _

"_Wow…I'm really sorry." He said kissing her forehead lightly._

"_You don't have to be. You do, however, have to tell me something about yourself. Come on, it's your turn." She said playfully. That pretty much how they spent the rest of their night, just talking and getting to understand each other better. Finally at about four thirty in the morning June fell asleep in Danny's arms and he followed soon after._

_The next day went pretty smoothly. The girls made breakfast together and it actually came out edible, which is always a plus. They all ate with Ann and Paul and spent the rest of the day showing them all the places they hang out. Then restless winds had a meeting with the label McFly and them worked for, however and they had to split up after lunch._

"_So, what's all this about?" Karen asked as they entered the office of their boss Mr. Jenkins. _

"_Well, I was going to offer you coffee and everything first, but ok right down to business. We're making a DVD documentary thing on the members of McFly and we'd like to do a section on you guys. It'd be the whole nine yards, interviews, exploring your home town, maybe talk to your parents and show how you ended being such popular members of the label." He said sipping at some herbal tea. _

"_Just one second." Megan said stepping out into the hall way and pulling the other girls along. _

_Ali ducked her head back into the office. "So, this would include being able to go back to Brooklyn for a trip with the McFly boys right?"_

"_Yup, that's right." He answered._

_They talked it out in the hallway, discussing that they could go on the same plane with the Ali and Karen's parents and how everyone else could see their families. It was still summer break so they could even see their friends and siblings. When they came back in Megan responded with, "When does the plane leave?"_

"Tomorrow afternoon. You guys had better get packing," said Mr. Jenkins.

"That's our parents plane, so we're going to go with them," said Ali. Mr. Jenkins nodded.

They went back to the mansion to pack. Ann and Paul were staying at the Charlotte Street Hotel, so they went back there and would meet the two bands at the mansion the next morning.

"To save space, we're going to pack in couples," said Tom.

"Makes sense. Come,June. We must pack!" said Danny, acting like a war hero.

"I guess I won't need any underwear, then," said Dougie. This earned him a punch from Karen.

"We'll take the small suitcase," said Ali.

"Yeah, we both pack light," said Harry.

Everyone went upstairs to pack. Tom and Megan packed very easily, since Megan was incapable of making the decisions, Tom did most of it. Karen and Dougie packed quite easily as well, but they fought about whose hair-care products were more important** (note from Karen: MINE WERE TOTALLY MORE IMPORTANT!!)**. June and Danny played their music very loudly and sang along. Ali and Harry didn't have much trouble, but they did procrastinate a bit at first.

When they walked into the room, Harry flipped Ali over his head and onto the bed.

"Okay, you could have seriously hurt me there," said Ali, annoyed.

"Well, I didn't," said Harry.

They started play-fighting, and Harry asked a question out of the blue.

"When will you be ready?" asked Harry.

"Déjà vu," said Ali.

"What?"

"This happened to Megan, too."

"But, seriously."

"Trust me, when I know, you'll _definitely_ know," said Ali flirtatiously.

"Now?" asked Harry in a joking way.

"No."

"Now?"

Ali punched him. They fooled around for a bit, but they eventually had to start packing.


	19. MORE people for the McFly boys to meet?

They got to New York and immediately went to the hotel they had booked and crashed. For the first time in a while, no one had any trouble sleeping, and no one had to share a bed. Karen was even too tired to wait for Dougie to open the door to his room, so she went to bed alone.

The next morning, Megan was up first, which was shocking. She was sitting in the kitchen and drinking tea and eating. Dougie, who was up next, saw this and knew something was wrong.

"Megs. Who died?" he asked with a laugh. Megan smiled and got some food for him as well.

"No one. Why? Do I look like a mourner?" she answered a little too quickly. Dougie knew she was lying then.

"So," he said, sitting down. "What's actually wrong?"

Megan sighed. She wasn't totally sure how to explain this, and she was pretty sure Dougie wouldn't understand. "See, there's been something I've been avoiding since I went to England, and now that I'm home…"

"You want sex, don't you? Well, don't worry about it. Tom's ready." He smirked. "Trust me."

"Eww…no…not that. It's just…god…I'm going to be seeing my sister the day after tomorrow."

"So? What's the big deal? I see my sister when I'm home."

"But my sister is…protective…and…well…I haven't told her about Tom, and I promised her I'd screen my next boyfriend with her because she flipped about the last one and…she's not exactly a fan of yours."

Dougie just laughed and poured a little tiny bit of rum into her tea. Megan glared, but drank it anyway.

Danny got up next and rubbed his eyes. "Oi! Megs, what's Emily like?"

Megan blinked. "She's wonderful and the most incredible older sister, except…no…really the most incredible older sister."

"What's she gonna think of me?" Danny sounded a little nervous for the first time since Megan knew him.

"She'll love you. Why?"

"I'm meeting her today and I've actually got the chills."

Megan rolled her eyes and gave him some food. Then, Ali walked in. Megan handed her some more food too.

"Guess what! Guys! We're seeing Hayley today!" she sounded really excited. Hayley was the lead singer of Paramore, and a really close friend of Ali's. They'd met in junior year, and had been almost inseparable until Hayley had an album to record.

"Sick! Really?" Megan asked, a little excited. Hayley was really cool, and Megan hadn't seen her in ages.

"Yeah. She's stopping by after dinner."

"Yay!" Megan squealed. Danny and Dougie glanced at each other lazily.

Then, Karen came in. "Ali, guess from whom I just got a call?"

"Um…someone important?"

"LEE ANN!! She and Beau are going to be around tomorrow and they want to meet Harry and Dougie."

"What!" Dougie's voice almost cracked. He was really nervous about meeting whoever those people were.

"Our old babysitter. I used to go to her for everything. Relax, she'll love you," Karen exclaimed in one breath, stealing some more food from Megan.

"Yeah. Unless…you know…she doesn't. I mean, you're kind of a dumbass." Ali burned with a shrug.

As if on cue, Harry walked in and screamed, "BURN!"

Megan handed him some food and everyone repeated the plans so that he heard. He wasn't too excited or anything, but he was also more confident that he would be liked, since he hadn't gotten into any trouble with Ali's parents.

June danced in next, singing and smiling. Megan handed her some food and she kissed Danny.

"Emily called. She's meeting us in Prospect Park and we're going out to eat and it's going to be amazing!"

Danny sighed. He was still nervous, but June didn't notice because she was still singing. Megan smiled and handed him more food.

Tom woke up last. Megan bit her lip and handed him some food.

"What are the plans for this weekend?" he asked.

"Well, we're having lunch with Emily and dinner with Hayley today, and tomorrow we're seeing Lee Ann and her husband and probably Polly," Megan explained.

"And what about your family?" he asked. Megan groaned.

"My sister and brother-in-law will be in town the day after tomorrow." She sighed. "And my step sister might be around, with any luck."

Tom looked at Megan and knew that she was nervous. However, June got another call and Emily said she would be there in an hour and she wanted to see everyone, so Tom offered to clean up and everyone else went to get ready.

"**Emily!" **

**When Emily came to the door, June got it and yelled excitedly. Karen, Ali, and Megan all came to super-attack-glomp her.**

"**Whoa, I've got a lot of people on me," said Emily, who attempted to walk over to the couch while still being surrounded by the girls.**

"**You're here," said June.**

"**Yes, I am," Emily said. "Where's this Danny fellow?"**

**Danny was afraid of this. He stepped forward and introduced himself.**

"**So…you're the boyfriend," said Emily. "He's cute, June."**

**Danny seemed relieved. June laughed and grabbed Danny's hand. Everyone walked over to the couch to sit down and talk. Karen was about to sit down next to Dougie, but he aggressively pulled her into his lap.**

"**That was…violent," Karen said. Emily was laughing at Dougie for being so weird.**

"**I like the pressure on my willy," Dougie said happily. Karen hit him.**

**Suddenly, there was another knock on the door. Ali got up to get because everyone else refused to move.**

"**Hayley!" she yelled from the door.**

"**Dougie, I have a question," Karen said, turning to him.**

"**What, love?" he said.**

"**Would you dump me because Hayley is so pretty?"**

"**No, of course not," Dougie said, shocked, He had never known Karen to be so insecure.**

"**Good, 'cause I might," said Karen, turning back around. Dougie attacked her, as in tickled her until she started to make out with him to stop it.**

"**Hey, you have a guest now," said Hayley.****  
****"Yeah, sorry," said Karen.**

**For most of the day, everyone lazed around the living room, watching movies and TV, and talking about lots of stuff. Emily and Hayley questioned each of the boys in turn, which really scared them. They were both very intimidating.**

"**Harry, it's cool that you and Ali are dating and all, but just so you know, we' re engaged," Hailey said. She put her arm around Ali.**

"**What?" said Harry, laughing.**

"**No, it's true," Hayley insisted. "I asked her to marry me one day and she said yes!"**

"**Weren't we drunk?" Ali said.**

"**Yeah…but…STILL!" Hayley said very loudly.**


	20. A BARFIGHT! You're kidding me

"_In that case we're all engaged to A LOT of people. I'm pretty sure I proposed to Megan in fact, Weird guy with eyebrow ring, and Brian. Oh…and this one chef who was exceptionally good at making flan." Karen remembered fondly._

"_Did you say yes?" Tom asked to Megan._

"_Well, yeah, she had made cookies and I was worried I wasn't going to get any if I refused." She responded. They all laughed._

"_Whose Brian?" Dougie asked._

"_Oh, just a guy." Karen said casually. _

"_Not by the way you were talking about him." Ali teased. "Oh, Brian's SO amazing." She said making her voice higher in a terrible interpretation of her sister._

"_So, you guys are going to drop by Kevin's bar, right?" Hayley asked the group in general._

"_Wouldn't miss it for the world." Megan said smiling. So that night they all went clubbing. Kevin was an old friend they had made before leaving for Europe. They weren't quite drinking age in the states, but he said he always had room at his bar for friends. Plus there was a live band every night and dance floor, so it was all together a good idea._

_So that night they went, the two bands, Emily, and Hayley, all headed over to Kevin's bar. They greeted him happily and he greeted them with free drinks. After a few drinks they had all split up into little groups: Hayley and Emily were tag teaming some cute older guys that had just played on stage, and everyone else was making out with there respective boyfriends in various corners of the bar._

"_Dougie…I'm out of my drink." Karen pouted, looking down at a sad looking empty glass._

_He looked like he was going to argue for a moment, then realized it was futile and went to go get her another drink. Danny saw him get up and decided it was time to get him and June refills as well. While he was gone Emily slipped into the seat next to June, to find her staring out the window, looking up at what was once her apartment with a few of her friends, before she left for England._

"_You know, that's how I met Kevin. He used to own a diner here instead of a bar and I practically lived here." She said without turning around._

"_You know, I think their still there, you should go check it out." Emily said, following her gaze. June just nodded and to retrieve Danny. _

"_Hey, I want you to meet some friends, can we go out for a sec?" she asked._

_He seemed confused, but answered, "Yeah, sure. One sec" He put down his drink and put his arm around her shoulder. They left. They climbed up an old fire escape to the small apartment on the fourth floor._

"_Where are we going? Should we be going in this way?"_

"_It's the way I always went in. This is where I used to live." They reached the top and she stopped, leaning against the rail and looking in trough the window, he did the same. "I remember having all the weirdest times in this little apartment. It had two bedrooms and we fit three people, because we couldn't pay the rent otherwise. We used to go to Kevin's every morning because he would give us food for free. It was me, Nomi and my friend Jacob. I sure hope they're alright." He listened intently as she spoke, feeling something he didn't quite recognize. He couldn't imagine her living in a place like this, to him, she'd always be the girl in the room down the hall in their mansion. It made him feel almost…guilty. _

_She reached forward and grabbed a key from the top of the windowsill, letting herself in. "June, is this a good idea?" Danny asked._

"_Yes, and no, well mostly no, but who cares?" She showed him the small living eating area, and the kitchen, but was then interrupted by a door opening, letting in Jacob, who proceeded to yell about people in his house at the top of his lungs. This lead to Nomi running into the room screaming bloody murder and waving around a big wooden bat._

"_AAHH!! Relax! RELAX!! It's just me!" June yelled. After realizing who it was they all hugged and smiled and caught up. June introduced Danny, leading to yet another interrogation, but at least this time in a friendly way._

_Back at the bar there was some excitement going on as well. While Dougie was up to refill the drinks someone had moved into his territory._

"_Hey babe, how's it going?" Some guy asked sitting awfully close to Karen. _

"_Pretty well, until you got here. Move on, I'm taken." She responded._

"_Please, like that changes anything. So, you look like you're up to having a good time." He said, putting a hand on Karen's hip. She was about to give it to him, but Dougie beat her to the punch._

"_You'd be wise to get your grimy hands off my girl," he said menacingly._

"_Who you calling grimy?" He asked standing up. "Look man, we were just having some fun, it's a free country." He said trying to worm his arm round Karen, who had stood up as well. She hit his arm away with a disgusted look on her face._

"_That's it." He said, and proceeded to throw the first punch. It just got worse from there. _

_June, up in her old apartment, was just hanging out when she thought she heard something like glass breaking. Jacob, from the window, said, "Looks like there's some kind of commotion at Kevin's." _

_Danny and June looked at each other before saying simultaneously, "Oh, shit!" and grabbing their coats._

Danny and Harry pulled the guys off each other, and the grimy guy walked away mumbling something about being too good for this.

"Mate, we know you need to show your manliness and everything–" started Harry.

"That was so hot, the way you beat up that guys for me, Dougie," said Karen.

"And I didn't just do it because he was trying to take you; I didn't want you to be taken," said Dougie, looking deep into Karen's eyes.

They started making out. When they started to get too R-rated, Ali chivvied them out so they could go back to the house.

"Oh, crap, did I miss a bar fight?" asked Hayley.

"Nah, it wasn't much of one. Harry and Danny stopped it," said Ali.

"I have a few more questions for you," said Hayley, looking at Harry.

"I'm worried," said Harry, looking at Ali.

"It'll be fine," said Ali, not completely sure if it would be.

"How would you feel if Ali and I actually got married?" asked Hayley.

"I would feel sad, but then I'd remember that it didn't happen," said Harry.

"Good answer," said Hayley.

She asked a few more random questions before everyone decided it was time to get going.

"See you tomorrow, Hayley," said Ali.

"Wait!" yelled Hayley.

"What?"

"Let's show Harry how we used to introduce ourselves when we went to clubs," said Hayley, smiling.

"Okay, but don't kill me this time," said Ali.

Harry was thoroughly confused, and decided to just watch what happened.

Hayley ran and Ali and jumped into her arms. "Hi, I'm Hayley, of the band Paramore," said Hayley, in a weird high voice.

"And I'm Ali, her wing-woman," said Ali, in the same weird high voice.

Harry burst out laughing. They went home after that, Harry telling everyone about Ali and Hayley's special introduction on the way home.

"I'd almost forgotten about that!" said Megan.

"I couldn't," said June. "That's how Ali introduced Hayley to me.

Lee Ann and Beau were coming the next day, and everyone was a bit worried for Harry and Dougie.

Lee Ann and Beau arrived at 10:00 AM, bright and early.

When Ali and Karen saw it was they, they gave them big hugs and called everyone downstairs.

Danny and June and Megan and Tom hung out for a little bit, but they went back upstairs to let Ali and Harry and Karen and Dougie catch up on their own.

"I remember when I taught Karen how to play 'Silence Is A Scary Sound' on the guitar," said Beau.

"Good song, right?" asked Dougie.

"No offence, guys, but I'm not very into your music," said Beau.

"None taken," said Harry. "You're much nicer about than the twelve-year-old wizard."  
"What do you mean?" asked Lee Ann.

Ali then went on to explain the controversy McFly had experienced with Daniel Radcliffe. Lee Ann laughed her gigantic laugh when she had finished.

"Anyway," said Lee Ann, recovering, "your mother tells me that you and Dougie have gotten to know each other very well."

Karen's eyes widened, as well as Dougie's and Beau's.

"She also predicted the reaction," said Lee Ann.

Beau gave the uniform big-brother talk; since Karen and Ali had no brother, he sometimes played the part.

"Yes, sir," said Dougie, a bit frightened, but knowing that this meeting had gone better than his meeting with her parents.

"Please don't tell my dad," said Karen.

"Fine," said Beau, giving Dougie the evil eye.

"And you, Harry," said Lee Ann.

"I haven't touched her, I swear," said Harry, moving away from Ali.

"You're trying to scare off our boyfriends, aren't you, Lee Ann?" asked Ali.

"You've caught my game, sweetie," said Lee Ann, starting to laugh.

Dougie and Harry relaxed and put their arms around Ali and Karen. They caught up with Lee Ann and Beau a little more before they had to leave.

"I can't take any more confrontations with your family," said Dougie, massaging his head.

"Well, maybe if you two had waited a bit, you wouldn't be getting in so much trouble," said Harry.

"Burn," said Ali.

"I'm sorry, but my body is 100 natural sex appeal. I couldn't keep her hands off me," said Dougie.

Karen hit him. "It was the other way around, and you know it."

"All right, all right," said Ali. "Let's go upstairs.

"How many more times is that going to happen?" asked Harry.

"You haven't met my older sister, so just be patient," said Ali.

They fooled around a bit before settling down to watch TV.

The next family member to arrive was not Polly, however, but Maddie. Megan knew she would have a rough conversation coming up when she saw Maddie and the door.


	21. Maddie Is Scary

Megan sighed and opened the door. She couldn't help but smile and hug her sister, as well as her brother-in-law-to-be. "Aren't you early?" she asked a little nervously.

"There's a Ranger's game I have to go to. Aren't you glad to see me?" Maddie retorted.

"Umm…yeah…" Megan said weakly. "Come in; I'll introduce you." By this time, June had come to the door and had her arm around Megan, sensing the blatantly obvious fear of Maddie and her overprotective wrath.

"Maddie, Daniel, you remember Karen, Ali, and June," Megan began. "And this is McFly. Dougie is the one under Karen; Harry is the one whose arm is around Ali; Danny is…that one," she pointed this time. "And this is Tom." She bit her lip nervously. "Everyone, this is Maddie and Daniel."

"You all right, love?" Tom asked, walking Megan back to the couch, where space had been made for the two newcomers.

Maddie blinked a few times, then said in a monotone voice, "What did you call her?"

"SHIT!" June and Karen mouthed at the same time. Apparently, they also remembered that tiny promise Megan had made to her sister. It wasn't hard to forget, really. "I promise I won't date another musician as long as I live," isn't particularly complicated.

Tom wasn't sure what to say. "Love?"

"Ahh." Maddie was using her all-too-calm voice. Megan cursed mentally. "It seems that everyone has paired up rather nicely." Maddie glanced around the room at the three pairs of musicians, and ended on Megan and Tom.

"Yeah…we did…it was fairly convenient, really."

"How do you feel about your friends constantly making out on the tour bus and such?"

"It…doesn't…bother me."

"Why not?"

"She's too busy with Tom," Dougie said plainly. He was tired of this stupid game, and knew that Megan was just trying to find a way of explaining this all.

"Is that so?" Maddie glared at Tom. "And what are you doing with my sister?"

"I…umm…we sit and talk a lot. And I take her out to dinner sometimes."

"On dates?"

"Yeah…"

Maddie freaked out. She clenched her fists and was only prevented from beating the life out of Tom by Daniel, who put his arm around her and sighed. Instead of killing him, Maddie proceeded to threaten Tom in the most painful and violent ways possible. Tom wasn't sure what to do, so he put his arm around Megan and said nothing.

Finally, Maddie was done and took Megan outside to talk. Daniel stayed and drilled Tom a little, but also just asked him some casual questions. After another couple of minutes, which Maddie spent yelling at Megan, Daniel decided that he liked Tom, and so Maddie should shove it.

He told her so, and she sighed and took a deep breath. Then, she returned and started drilling all the guys, not just Tom.

"Have you ever cheated on a girl?" she asked all of them. Dougie and Danny didn't answer, Tom said no, and Harry said "sort of." Maddie told him that if he cheated on Ali, she would hang him by his penis.

"Have you ever used a girl?" Dougie made a face and Maddie gave him a similar threat.

"Have you ever lied to a girl?" Tom and Danny both said yes, and she threatened them both again, though Tom more than Danny.

Once they had gone out for a minute or two, Tom laughed nervously at Megan.

"What was that?"

Megan sighed apologetically. "My sister. She's…protective…and I…sort of…promised I wouldn't date a musician ever again. But don't worry, Daniel likes you enough, so he'll make her relax a bit."

No one knew what to say, so everyone went back to watching TV. Eventually everyone left, and it was just Restless Winds and McFly, alone in their hotel rooms.

**The next day, it was time to meet the last family person – Polly, Karen and Ali's older sister. **

"**I'm really scared, 'cos your family is just scary," said Dougie, as he waited tensely on the couch with Karen on top of him.**

**Karen put her arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry, 'cos Polly likes you guys. And she thinks you're hot, too. But she's not getting you," Karen said.**

"**Will she threaten to hang me by my penis?" asked Harry.**

"**No, she doesn't roll that way," said Ali, sounding like Hyde from **_**That 70's Show**_**.**

"**More of the 70's show," Karen said, shaking her head.**

"**Harry really likes it," Ali said.**

"**Megan, June, tell them that Polly is impossible to hate," said Karen.**

"**No, she really is, man," said Megan. "She is just so…nice."**

"**You two actually came out of the same person?" said Dougie. Karen pinched him.**

**There was a knock at the door. Ali got up to get it, because they always made her get the door.**

"**Polly!" Ali yelled when she got to the door. She gave Polly a hug.**

"**Where's Karen?" Polly asked when she was done hugging Ali.**

"**On top of Dougie," said Megan, who was standing by the couch with Tom. **

"**Get over here, Karen," said Polly.**

"**No, come here, I don't want to move," said Karen. Polly laughed and came to hug Karen.**

**For a lot of the day, everyone just lounged in the living room as Polly questioned the boys. **

"**Why can't I have such a hot boyfriend?" Polly said at one point.**

"**Don't worry, Dougie's not hot," said Karen. Dougie tickled her and she squealed.**

"**That's just so funny," said Dougie. "You're like a little kid." Karen pinched him again.**

**Everyone decided that they should watch **_**Across the Universe**_**, since it was the best movie ever made. For the rest of the time Polly was there, everyone was very relaxed and happy.**

**It was their next concert, and Karen had planned a surprise for Dougie. She thought it would make him laugh.**

"**Right…so this next song is not ours…and I think you'll know to whom it's dedicated once we start playing it," Karen said into the microphone, laughing a little as she said it. She started to play the opening to the song "Dougie" by Town Bike.**

**Backstage, Dougie started to laugh hysterically. **

"**Knew she would do that at one point," said Dougie. **

"**I love that there was a song written about you," said Danny. "You're not even that cool." Dougie punched him.**

"**Oi, just wait, don't dye your hair, or she'll want me," said Harry. Dougie punched him as well.**

**After Karen finished the song, Dougie came out onto the stage. The fans cheered wildly. He waved. He came over to Karen, dipped her, and kissed her in front on 13,000 people. The crowd cheered again.**

"**Right, so, time for McFly!" Karen said into the microphone. Again, people cheered. As they left the stage, Karen noticed that a couple of girls in the front row were giving her very dirty looks.**


	22. I Love Bragging

_The next day both bands were called in for interviews, Restless Winds would go first, followed by McFly. Both would be video taped and included in the documentary. Danny pulled June over before they began._

"_Hey, if they ask, what'd you want to tell them? You know, about us?" He asked awkwardly._

"_Oh, I hadn't even thought of that. Do you not want people to know?" She returned calmly._

"_No, that's not it, it's just that the previous girls I've dated have a tendency to being harassed, you know, by fan girls and such." He answered. "I just don't want that to happen to you."_

"_Well, I'm ok with anything you want, but I'm really not worried about you fans, I can hold my own." She paused for a moment, but Danny didn't speak, so she continued. "Ok, not taking any of that into account what do YOU want to do?" She asked._

"_Uuum…well, really I want everyone to know that I have the best girl in the whole world, but that's kind of selfish of me." He said._

_She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Let's go with that one. I love to brag." They rejoined the rest, and it was time for Restless winds to enter the interview room._

"_Oh, hey girls. I'm Jenny, I'm gonna be asking you a few questions. Please, sit." A pretty woman with wavy dark brown hair and glasses said, gesturing to the couch across from her. They all looked at it approvingly and sat down. "Make yourselves comfortable."_

"_In that case," Megan said standing up and plopping herself in June's lab. "There."_

_She began with all the normal, formal questions, like how you got into music and what growing up in Brooklyn was like. Then the questions got slightly more personal. "So, is there anything going on here I should know about?" She asked, pointing at Megan, who was still on top of June._

"_Ah, yes, we're madly in love." June joked. Megan nodded and they all laughed._

"_They're just kidding." Karen said._

"_Or at least we hope so, especially since they both have boyfriends." Ali added._

"_No, really, this is just where I always sit." Megan smiled at her confused nod._

"_So, about those boyfriends…" Jenny began._

"Well, I'm dating Tom," said Megan, confident for someone like her.

"I'm dating Danny," said June.

"Dougie," said Karen.

"Harry," said Ali.

"We knew about Dougie from the other night," said Jenny.

"I thought so. The girls were giving me dirty looks when I left the stage," said Karen.

"And people suspected you and Harry when you sang the 'and then I'll wanna do it with Harry' part of the Dougie song," said Jenny, turning to Ali.

Jenny asked them some more questions about how they met, and about how they got together. She also individually questioned them about how they thought the tour was going. Next, the girls showed Jenny around the places where they used to hang out.

They first went to the Tea Lounge, which was really crowded, so they obviously couldn't stay long with a camera crew.

They went to Ozzie's, which wasn't too full, but there were still some people in it.

"And this-" said Karen.

"Is how you order at Ozzie's," finished June.

They went up to the counter and chatted with their friends who worked there.

They also showed them the school where they had made such close friendships in middle school. Since it was the weekend, they went in the school to show their favorite hang-outs.

They told funny stories, like the time Ali's wallet was confiscated in the cafeteria because they were playing keep-away with it.

They also passed Roma's, and June told the "man with a beard" story. The guys made fun of Ali heavily, and she knew that she would be taking a lot of grief for this.

"Thanks for doing this, guys," said Jenny after everything was done. "We have tons of great material."

That night, they decided to go clubbing because they had successfully finished a DVD.

They went to some cool rock clubs. A few times they were playing McFly and Restless Winds songs at the clubs, so they sang along and left when people recognized them.

A few times, guys tried to hit on the Restless Winds girls, but the McFly boys sensed this like a psychic and came over to drive them off immediately. It got a bit violent when a particularly aggressive drunk tried to pick up June. Danny ended up with a cut lip, but the other guy had a black eye, so he was content.

After everyone was bored of this, they decided to play sp-ud in the back of the limo.

"What's the point?" said Dougie. "I've seen Karen naked." Karen gave him a purple-nurple, and they started the game.

Karen got down to her underwear pretty quickly, so she had to start doing things like lap-dances, but only for Dougie.

"Does this feel different to anyone but me?" asked June, who had only taken off a shoe so far.

"Well, yeah," said Ali.

"How do you mean?" asked Danny.

"Well, we've all paired off, so it feels like we're more exclusive now," said June.

"Is that bad?" asked Megan.

"No, I like it," said June.

"Me too," said everyone else.


	23. OH MY GOD! It's Jesse Bongiovi!

One day, the guys had all gone off to do a photo shoot or something, so the girls decided it would be a good day to go shopping. At the mall, they had to be careful about not being recognized, but it was a pretty crowded mall, so it wasn't too bad.

On their way home, they heard a "KAREN! ALI! MEGAN! JUNE!" Immediately, the girls turned around to see who had recognized them. It was Jesse James, John Bon Jovi's son, whom they had met at a party once. He had instantly become a really good friend of theirs, and was like their collective little brother.

"JESSE!" they squealed as he ran up to them. They each kissed his cheek and hugged him. "How are you?"

"Great! How are you guys? How's the tour? And the guys?"

They laughed and told him everything and asked about his life and everything. After an hour or two, they kissed him goodbye **(note: ON THE CHEEK!! We're not cheating on anyone)** and went back home.

Little did the girls know, the paparazzi had been hiding and watching them in a slightly stalkerish manner. When he saw the girls kiss Jesse, since he didn't recognize the boy, he was convinced he had a scoop, so he took some pictures and ran off to tell EVERYONE.

By the time the girls had gotten home, an article saying that all four of them were cheating on McFly with the same boy was all over the Internet. Megan, June, Karen and Ali hadn't seen it yet, and neither had Danny, Dougie, Harry or Tom. However, they would soon enough.

When the guys got home from their day-long photo shoot/meet with their record company, they were completely exhausted. The girls quickly got up and made them food and gave them booze, to revive them.

"**Um, Danny, get the other boys and them come 'ere," said Dougie quietly. He was sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop. Danny looked a little worried, but went to get the boys so they would come to see what Dougie had to show.**

"**Look at this article," said Dougie. It showed quite a few pictures, involving the girls kissing some guy and sitting with him at lunch. The headline was "Girls unfaithful to McFly?"**

"**Who the fuck **_**got**_** these?" Danny said angrily. **

"**A photographer who was in the right place at the right time," said Dougie. He and Danny were the type who jumped to conclusions.**

"**Maybe we should ask the girls," said Tom. **

"**I'm pretty sure they have a different story than the article," said Harry. He and Tom were the type who tried to get the full story. **

"**Okay, call them," said Danny, who was still fuming. **

"**MEGAN! KAREN! JUNE! ALI! COME DOWN TO THE KITCHEN!" yelled Harry. All the girls came in.**

"**What's up?" said Karen. She was a little confused because Dougie was giving her a death glare.**

"**This is up," Dougie said, pointing at his computer. He muttered "bitches" under his breath. The girls heard him, and looked very hurt.**

**The leaned down and looked at what was on the computer. **

"**Well?" said Danny. "What do you have to say? Apparently we should hear something different from you guys." He sounded really angry and sarcastic.**

"**I'm sure we'll hear something different," said Tom, glaring at Danny. He and Dougie were being really huge bastards. **

**June stood up and glared at Danny. "That's our friend, Jesse. He's like our little brother," she said.**

"**How do we know that?" said Dougie. He was also glaring at Karen.**

"**He's two fucking years younger than us, and, if you really want to check, he's Jesse James, the son of John Bon Jovi," said Karen. She glared at Dougie right back.**

"**That makes sense," said Tom quickly. "I think I read something where he was talking about you guys."**

"**Right, it's okay now," said Harry. He put his arm around Ali, and Tom did the same to Megan. Karen and June, however, were still glaring respectively at Danny and Dougie.**

"**Um…" said Dougie.**

"**We're going to crash in my room," said June. "Don't come talk to us." They left the kitchen.**

**Everyone turned to look at Danny and Dougie. **

"**That was fucked up," said Danny. **

"**Why are we the idiots?" said Dougie.**

"**Just…give them a bit, then go to talk to them," said Megan. She was torn between being angry at the two boys and feeling sorry for them.**

**Danny and Dougie nodded. They went into the living room area and watched TV until they thought they should go talk to their girls. They went to knock on the door. **

"**Go away," said Karen. **

"**We're coming in," said Danny.**


	24. Ali's Ready! YAY!

"_You know, I don't think you fully understand the definition of GO AWAY." June said. They entered to find both girls on June's bed watching the movie of them and their friends that Hannah had made. The words "The Good Ol' Days" flashed onto the screen before gong on to them all goofing off and looking really happy. A scene of the four girls and a bunch of their friends took over. They were all piled onto a couch in the tea lounge that wasn't big enough for them. Ali and Marilyn arrived with food that was quickly devoured by everyone. It made Karen and June sad to think about all that they had left behind by leaving the states, no matter how happy they were in England._

_The boys walked in and sat at the end of the bed. Dougie tried to open his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Karen saying, "Shh…this is the best part." They watched as the Karen and June were kicked out of a Starbucks for disrupting the other costumers with their singing and dancing. As the scene faded she reluctantly turned the television off and turned to the two guys. "Well? Talk."_

"_Look, we're sorry. We just got freaked our because we thought…you know…" Dougie started._

"_That it might be true, and it got me nervous." Danny finished._

_June just shook her head. "If I got THAT mad every time I was searching the net and came across some stupid girl claiming to be your secret lover, all I'd ever do was yell." _

"_Yeah, what gives you the right to feel like I've done something so wrong when you haven't even talked to me about it. You out of all people should know how the paparazzi twist things," Karen said, looking equally upset._

"_What gets to me is the complete lack of trust, I mean come on!" June practically yelled. By this point both girls were up on their feet and pacing slightly, with the boys sitting on the bed looking awkwardly at the ground. Then the conversation broke down into two parts, with Karen and June taking at the same time to their corresponding boyfriends. After what was only a few seconds, but felt like forever to Danny and Dougie, they decided this had to stop. More to get the girls attention than anything else they commenced with both their last resort to stop a girls from yelling at them: a full on kiss. Yes, that'll stop any rant in its tracks. Both girls looked first at the boys, then at each other._

"_You HAD to have planned that." June said, shocked._

"_Yeah, pretty much." Danny admitted._

"_Only way to get your attention it seemed." Dougie explained. Again the conversation split, but went pretty much the same way. Dougie and Danny said sorry and explained that the only reason they reacted the way thy did was because they loved them and didn't want to lose them, that they trusted them and that they wouldn't make the same mistake and jump to conclusions again. By the end it seemed both girls had lost their steam and were willing to forgive, and maybe even forget. _

"_So how about it? Come back to the bedroom?" Dougie asked after talking it out with Karen a bit longer._

"_Nope, you're not getting off that easily. I was serious when I said I was crashing here." She said confidently. _

"_Ooooh…tough luck, Doug." Danny said, obviously making fun of Dougie._

"_Ha, you think that's funny?" June asked, stepping over to the door and yelling out: "Movie night, girls only, come on we got snacks up here!" _

"_Oh! Fun!!" they heard a girls voice yell._

"_Come on, that's you cue to get out." Karen said to both of them._

"_Go on, I'll see you tomorrow." June said. The both boys pouted but left as the other two girls ran in excitedly. They spent the rest the rest of the night with their girl friends just hanging out, laughing and having fun like the good ol' days._

Even thought they missed the good ol' days, they were happy with the new days. That day, Karen and June forgave Dougie and Danny and they went to hang out. Megan and Tom decided to go watch "Across the Universe," so Ali and Harry went to their room to hang out.

"How do you feel about me, Harry?" asked Ali.

"I'm crazy about you, you know that," said Harry.

"I think I'm falling for you," said Ali.

"Well, you already did, since we're together," said Harry.

"I mean, like _really_ falling for you," said Ali tentatively.

"Oh," said Harry, knowing what she was getting at. "Well, I love you too."

"That's not what I said."

"So you don't," said Harry, getting upset.

"No, I love you, but I wasn't sure if you loved me," said Ali.

"I do. I love you. I said it, and I mean it," said Harry.

"I love you, and I mean it too," said Ali.

He held her. Ali felt completely safe in his arms. She was so content, so happy. They started kissing. When he started to go farther, she didn't make him stop, but he did.

"I'm sorry," said Harry.

"Why?" asked Ali.  
"I know you're not ready for that yet."

"Who says I'm not?"

"You mean it? You'd lose it to me?" asked Harry. "Do you need to have your head examined?"

"I mean it. Yes, I want you to be my first. I feel so happy and safe with you, I don't know why you wouldn't be the right guy," said Ali, being completely honest.

"But I'm your first boyfriend. You may just be getting caught up," said Harry.

"Why, don't you want me?" asked Ali, upset.

"It's not that I don't. Believe me, I want you, but I want to protect you even more. I think that we should wait; you have to make sure that if you did want to have sex, it would be completely because you wanted and needed it from me. Not just from your first boyfriend," said Harry.

"Well, it makes sense when you put it that way," said Ali.

Ali slept in Harry's arms that night, in his bed. She was happy that he had been so nice to her about everything.

The next day, Restless Winds had a photo shoot because they were now almost as popular as McFly in the UK, especially with guys. Even though they were all dating McFly, a lot of guys came to the concerts to see them, because they were that amazingly hot.

"You should do a naked photo shoot, like we did," said Dougie.

"No," they all said in unison.

They were all wearing their most comfortable clothes. Karen was in her favorite "The Clash" tee-shirt, Megan was in an old Bowie shirt from high school, June was in a cool patterned shirt, and Ali was in her favorite white, button down Harry Potter shirt with the Gryffindor tie and crest.

"God, you're so dorky," said Harry.

"What about when you guys went through that suit-wearing phase?" said Ali. The boys didn't say anything. "Now I'm not so dorky anymore."

"No, you still are," said June.

"The world hates me," said Ali.

"Stop being emo like Dougie," said Karen.

"That's mean," said Dougie, who promptly started tickling Karen.

"Okay, ladies, let's get rolling!" yelled the art director of the shoot.

"We're coming!" said Megan. "I am not looking forward to this."

"We know you hate the camera," said June.

"You'll be able to deal. It's a photo shoot for our fans. Think of the fans," said Ali.

"Fine," said Megan, obviously disgruntled.

They got in front of the camera, and started posing. Ali was most comfortable, and didn't really care. Megan, June, and Karen didn't like the camera, and they got annoyed with the art director because she kept telling them to stop being shy.

They eventually finished the shoot, and they were told that there would be a Restless Winds poster on the market in about a week.

The girls were thinking about how odd it was that they were famous, when just a little while ago they were at the globe theatre in a Battle of the Bands contest.


	25. OH NO! TOM!

It had been almost a full year since the girls had met the McFly boys at the Battle of the Bands when, sort of randomly, June decided to have a party.

"Why?" asked Megan, who would have preferred to stay at home with her laptop, since she had just had a great story idea.

"Uhh…" June faltered for a minute.

"ANNIVERSARY!!" Karen filled in. Leave it to Karen to be up for a party at any moment.

"Uh-huh." Ali, who was engrossed in a book about the book about Harry Potter she had read.

"Fine, but I'll DJ. I don't…do parties," grumbled Megan as she returned to her writing. It was good enough for June, who immediately called up Danny to tell the guys her plans.

Danny was in the studio with some guy, fixing up his guitar solo. Harry had gone off in search of foods. Dougie was flipping through a magazine and listening to his iPod and chilling with Tom, who was reading Lord of the Rings. Danny's phone went off and Tom and Dougie looked at each other.

"Your turn, mate," Dougie said. Tom groaned and flipped open Danny's phone, hoping it wasn't that really scary fan.

"Hello?"

"DANNY!!" he heard June scream. "Oh…wait…you're not Danny."

"No. I'm afraid not." He couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Oh…" she paused. "Hi Tom!"

"Hi. Something up? Dan's recording right now."

"Yeah…I was just going to ask him…never mind…" she paused again. He was about to put the phone down, since she seemed to have a question specifically for Danny. "Actually…no…yes. You can answer me."

Tom blinked. What? "Maybe."

"Can we have a party for our 1 year anniversary of the day we met? Or…when we played for you…or whatever?"

"I don't see why not." Tom wasn't sure what to say.

"YAY! THANKS! BYE!" She hung up.

Dougie glanced up as Tom put Danny's phone away. "Who was that?"

"June."

"What did she want?" Dougie was a little confused. Usually when the girls called, it was something ridiculously random.

"They're throwing a party. I assume this means random people, lots of loud, wicked music and some alcohol." He smiled a bit.

"Sounds good."

June jumped up and down excitedly and Karen squealed a bit. Ali rolled her eyes and said, "Were you expecting him to say no?"

"No. But still…" June laughed a little. They were having a party, and they couldn't wait to start inviting people. The only problem was figuring out what people they were going to invite.

**Once they finally decided on a list of close English friends, they had to pick where they wanted to have it.**

"**That tavern down the street has a private room," said June.**

"**That place sucks," said Karen.**

"**True…but we could just buy a shitload of food from Tesco," said Megan.**

"**But it smells like smokers," said Ali.**

"**Ugh, fine, let's go to…that place!" said June excitedly.**

**Everyone was confused for a minute before realizing what place she meant. **

"**That's a great idea," said Karen.**

"**We rock at ideas," said Ali.**

**All the girls were excited about their upcoming party.**

"**This is fun," said Karen at their party. They had most of their close friends and McFly's close friends.**

"**Wow…it's been a whole year," said Dougie.**

"**Tha's a loooong time," said Tom. He was completely smashed.**

"**I think Tom should…" Megan started to say.**

"**Let him be," said Danny. "He needs to unwind a li'l."**

"**It seems kinda surreal that we're here," said June. **

"**I know…it's like, we're a famous band?" said Ali, shaking her head. "It's craziness, dude."**

"**But, as everyone has said, we've paired off nicely," said Karen. **

"**Tom, are you okay?" Megan said. He was falling asleep on his chair a little.**

"**I'm…fine," he said. He was obviously not fine, however. **

"**Tom, I'm getting my coat, and then I'm taking you home," Megan said. She got up to get her things and say goodbye to people. Danny, June, Ali, and Harry went to the dance floor, and Karen went to talk to the Arctic Monkeys (who were at the party because they were just that cool) under the watchful eye of Dougie.**

**When Tom was alone on his chair, a girl who had sneaked into the party came up to him.**

"**Hi Tom," she purred.**

"**Megan?" he said. **

"**If that will get you to kiss me," the slut said. She climbed on top of Tom and started to make out with him. Tom, being as drunk as he was, didn't know what was going on.**

**Across the room, Megan saw Tom. She saw the girl on top of him and that he was not resisting her at all. **

**Megan freaked out. She ran out of the room and outside. Karen saw that something was going on with her and ran after her.**

"**Megan," Karen yelled. She finally caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "What's going on?"**

"**Tom…girl…slut," were the only words Megan could say. Karen understood, though. Her eyes widened.**

"**Where are you gonna go?" Karen said. She figured that Megan would want to get away for a bit.**

"**Nika's," Megan muttered.**

"**Okay…well, just come back soon," Karen said. "We need you for the band."**

**Megan nodded. Karen let go of her arm and watched her run away.**

**The next morning, Karen, June, and Ali brought their respective instruments into Tom's room and played them as loud as humanly possible. Tom woke up with a huge jump and he grabbed his head.**

"**Oh, sorry, did we wake you up?" Karen said sarcastically. Tom glared at her and rubbed his temples.**

"**Now that you're up, we can yell at you," said Ali.**

"**WHY THE FUCK DID YOU MAKE OUT WITH THAT GIRL LAST NIGHT?" yelled June.**

"**What girl?" Tom said. He was completely disoriented. **

"**The slut who climbed on you and whom you did not resist," said Karen. Tom strained his memory, and he vaguely remembered some girl being on him at some point in the night.**

"**That wasn't Megan?" he said.**

"**Of course it wasn't Megan!" Ali said. "Do you think we'd be yelling at you if it'd been Megan?"**

"**Where is she?" demanded Tom.**

"**The slut? Probably outside our hotel, if you want a go," Karen said.**

"**No! Megan," Tom said angrily.**

"**She left," June said.**

"**Where?"**

"**We're not telling you," said Ali.**

"**Look, guys, I love Megan! I never want to hurt her, ever! I was so pissed last night that I can't remember how I got home. I didn't do anything on purpose," Tom said. He was really upset.**

**Karen, Ali, and June looked at each other. They nodded.**

"**She went to Nika's house," said Karen.**

"**Is she there yet?" Tom asked.**

"**Yeah, she called earlier," said June.**

**Tom sprang up and was at the door when he realized something.**

"**Where's Nika's house?" he asked.**


	26. Aww! Such a sweet ending!

Final Note From the Poster:  
Hey-o everyone! This is (obviously) the final chapter. Before you start cheering and screaming about how you thought it would never end, there are something that needs to be said:  
(This is an explination of our title.) I don't know if you guys even remember her, but there was a monkey, Bella Bee, involved in the story (see chapter 12 if you don't remember). And here's the golden question: WHERE THE HELL DID THE MONKEY GO? She apparently disappeared. So the deal is, we want you to leave us messages/reviews/comments/whatever other form of communication you use saying what YOU think happened to her, and we'll all get together one day and read them and whoever's idea is best, we'll write a one-shot about you and your favourite (McFly) guy (so please tell us who that is when you tell us your idea).  
So enjoy this next part and have an awesome week!

* * *

"The states." Karen answered calmly.

"_She went all the way to the states to get away from me?!" Tom half yelled._

"_Pretty much. What do you expect when you break someone's heart." June said._

"_Well…I didn't mean too." He said looking at the ground._

"_Then go!" Ali yelled, as if he was being really stupid. "You better fix this before Maddie gets wind of it or she's gonna murder you." _

"_Right! Right, clothes!! I probably should go in my pajamas." He said, shooing the girls out of the room. Downstairs they quickly got on the Internet and got a ticket for him for the first flight to the USA. _

"_Oh fuck! I need way to get there!" Tom yelled running down the stairs to the living room. June held up the ticket in one hand as he passed to get into the kitchen. He was in the next room before he realized what it was._

"_Oh." He said. "Thanks." _

"_Wait!!" Karen yelled and ran upstairs, coming back down with his guitar. "Bring this." He nodded and left. The girls shook their heads at his stupidity, but were all really hoping it worked out for them._

_When he get to Nika's house (after a lot of traveling that went surprisingly well considering how last minute it was) he rang the doorbell. Nika answered, quickly turned around, shutting it again, but not before saying. "You're not welcome here."_

"_Come on! I need to talk to her!! I love her!" He yelled. Nika, as he guessed, had not left the door and was listening intently. "Please let me in." _

"_Then why'd you kiss another girl, huh?" She asked pointedly, opening the door just enough to talk to him._

"_I didn't mean to, I swear. I was so wasted; I didn't even realize what was happening. I would NEVER intentionally hurt Megan." He babbled, looking distressed._

"_I don't know if I believe you, but I'll go see if Megan wants to talk to you." She emerged about thirty seconds later. "Nope. That's it Tom. I can't let you see her." She said, going back into the house and closing the door behind her. _

_Megan became suddenly aware through out the night that Tom was still outside, just strumming his guitar on the grass. "How long do you think he's going to wait out there?" She asked Nika. _

"_Don't know. Guess till you have to come out." Besides that conversation the night went on pretty normally. They had dinner, watched a movie, and eventually headed off to bed. However the second she turned off the light she was disrupted by the sound of something small hitting her window, then music outside. Reluctantly she opened it to see Tom standing below her second story window playing his guitar. She recognized the song as "All About You." Though the song was the best when you have all the different parts of the harmony, Tom still sounded amazing and sweet singing to her._

_She was touched, but still angry and upset, so what came out of her mouth, as the song ended was a shaky, "what do you want?"_

"_I want to set things straight. I swear I never meant to kiss that girl. I was piss drunk and confused and the only person I wanted to be kissing was you, but she climbed onto my lap. I am SO sorry. I want to work this out with you, because I never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry." He was looking pretty upset himself._

"_How can I believe you? You have all of these fans who are constantly throwing themselves at you but I let that slide, because it's not your fault, but then I see you kissing some chick, and I don't know what to think!" She bit her lip and began to close the window, but he kept talking._

"_Megan please don't close that window."_

"_Why not?" She asked angrily, still retreating into her room, but he yelled something she didn't expect.  
"Because I love you! Because I can't live with out you! Because I want to be with you! I screwed up, I know that, but I didn't mean to. Please listen to me, I don't want to lose you." She left her window. He thought she was saying goodbye and sat down, defeated in the grass, putting his head in his hands. _

_However she had really just had to leave her room in order to come down and talk to him in person. She walked up to him quietly, so he didn't notice her till she said from behind him, "You love me?"_

"_Yes, more than I can really express." He said, looking down once again at the ground. _

_She stepped closer, so she was in his line of vision even though he was looking down. "I love you too." She said. He smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. They kissed. Megan decided not to wait and to come back to England that night. She said good-bye to Nika and was quickly off again with Tom. They spent the entire plane right back talking about what had happened and working through their problems, so that by the next day they had just about worked it out. _

_On the limo ride home Megan fell asleep on Tom's shoulder and he ended up carrying her up to the house and then to her room. When he got back downstairs he received congratulations from all, except June who complained that they were out of milk and as punishment for casing this whole mess it just became Tom's job to get it. He agreed, and with a smile on his face, simply because he was so happy to have Megan back._

That night was the last concert of the tour. Megan and Tom had been practicing playing at the same time on the piano, Ali had been practicing sitting on Harry's lap while he moved her arms to the correct beats, June and Danny had been practicing linking arms and playing at the same time, and Karen and Dougie had been practicing the same thing. All of this, they practiced for "Don't Stop Me Now," which would be the last song of the last show.

They were doing a sound check on stage, and everyone was goofing off. Dougie and Karen were talking and giggling (probably dirty talk), Megan and Tom were talking about music on the piano bench with their arms around each other, June and Danny were joking around about who knows what, and Ali and Harry were practicing dance moves.

"Come on, gents, let's get going," said Fletch, who was starting to get kind of annoyed.

"Sorry," said Danny, who could barely speak from laughing at a joke that June had just told.

"One second, mate, I wanna teach Harry my dance to 'Fences,'" said Ali.

"Hayley's band? You really are insane," said Harry, laughing, but still following Ali's moves.

"If your show sucks, don't go blaming me," said Fletch, throwing his arms in the air and walking away.

"Maybe we should work on the show a bit," said Karen.

"All the others have been great; it'll be fine," said Dougie, pulling her back towards him.

"Working is too much movement," said Megan.

"Overrated," said Tom and Danny.

"How lazy are you people?" asked June.

That night, the show was one of their most kick-ass ones yet, so they didn't actually have anything to worry about.

"Okay, for this last song," said Tom. "We're bringing out the lovely ladies from Restless Winds!"

The crowd cheered, and the girls came out onto the stage.

They went to their respective places on the stage, and started to play. "Don't Stop Me Now", which was a little shaky because of the musicians' collaboration, but it was still really great.

At the end of the song, all the boys gave the girls big kisses. They knew they were getting dirty looks from both the boys and girls in the audience, but they didn't care. They were all in their own heavenly dimension of romance.

The End


End file.
